Harry Potter And The Death Eater's Revenge
by WeasleyIsMyKing540
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE WAR OVER HERMIONE. TEMPORARY HIATUS! WILL BE FINISHED SOON! Ginny has been taken and no one can locate her. Ron, Hermione, and Draco will soon find out that not everything is as it seems. Bonds will be tested, feelings will be hurt. Who can you really trust? RW/HG DM/GW Rated for language, violence, and adult themes. PLEASR READ AND REVIEW! :)
1. Chapter 1: The Waiting Game

Welcome to Harry Potter and the Death Eater's Revenge :)

DO NOT READ THIS WITHOUT FIRST READING THE WAR OVER HERMIONE! THIS IS THE SEQUEL!

I more than likely won't be updating this story as quick as I did TWOH. This story isn't gonna be all mushy (though there will be some romance). It's gonna have a lot of adventurous moments and I somewhat struggle with writing that and I wanna make sure it's completely engaging so bare with me. I want this story to be just as good as the last.

Useless disclaimer cuz I'm not J.K. Rowling and the world of Harry Potter is not mine.

So without further ado….

* * *

Chapter 1: The Waiting Game

Late June 1998

A storm had been brewing for the past three days and had now taken full effect.

Heavy rains, thunder, and lightning had plagued the small town of Devon and didn't seem to want to let up. Puddles were now small ponds. Rivers had been flooded. The small lake that the Weasley's had on their property had overflowed and had to be magically contained.

The Burrow was completely silent except for the sounds of frantic feet pacing back and forth across the sitting room floor and the boom of occasional thunder. 6 pairs of eyes watched the disheveled person pace back and forth, papers floating in the air as a result of uncontrolled magic.

"Draco dear, why don't you sit down for a second. You've been walking back and forth for about 30 minutes now." suggested Molly Weasley trying not to let the worry she had as well be known.

"Will all due respect madam I can't." said Draco Malfoy, an octave higher than his normal voice. "It's been a week. A BLOODY WEEK! I can't even find my house, it has been made unplottable. I go to where I know for a fact it should be and all I walk on is a field of grass! Where could she be?"

Molly looked at the worried young man with tears welling up in her eyes. She went and gently rubbed Draco's cheek and then went back to her sanctuary, the kitchen, where she would bake because her emotions drove her to do so.

"Am I losing my mind here? Blaise? Have I been going to the wrong place?" he frantically asked his best mate Blaise Zabini, who was looking at Draco, not knowing what to say or do to comfort him.

"It's the right place Drayke. You've lived there all your life. There is some powerful magic in the works here to be able to hide a building that is half of Hogwarts from a person who knows exactly where it is." said Blaise.

He then turned to his right where Ron Weasley was sitting. "Your code breaker brother said he couldn't even find a trace?"

Ron shook his head. "Bill nor none of his friends couldn't even find a stone. He said it was like the place was moved or something. But there is no way a house that massive can be moved like that."

"I can't believe this shit." said Draco stopping in the middle of the floor, pulling at his hair as if he was trying to tug it out of his head. "What else can we fucking do?! How the hell did my father even escape Azkaban any bloody way?! No telling what that bastard has done to Ginny. To my mother. Fuck!"

Draco sat down in one of the cushy chairs the Weasley's had in their sitting room. He kept rubbing his temples trying hard to think if there was something he missed.

"I made us some tea." said the low voice of Hermione Granger coming out of the kitchen holding a tray with a teapot, teacups, sugar, and biscuits.

Ron stood up and walked up to her and took the tray from her hands and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, love. You always know what we need." he said with a small grin.

Hermione smiled as Ron sat the tray down on the coffee table. He poured all 4 of them a cup. Blaise, Hermione, and Ron took theirs. Draco just stared at his.

"Drink Malfoy, it'll help." said Hermione.

"Will it really?!" snapped Draco. "Will it suddenly reveal Ginny and my mother to us?! Will it help us get them?!"

"Hey!" shouted Ron. "I know you're pissed Malfoy but don't take that shit out on my girlfriend! She's only trying to help your ass calm the hell down and think!"

Draco took in a deep breath and then let it out. "Sorry Granger. I didn't mean-"

Hermione hushed him by putting up one of her hands. "It's fine. No really it is. You're upset. I would be the same way if it was Ron and he know he would be worse if it was me, wouldn't you Ron?" she said looking at him with the look of 'back off'.

Ron sighed. "Touche. ...sorry..."

Draco took the tea and sipped it. Instantly he felt calmer. When he had finished it, he felt completely relaxed.

"What's in this shit?" he asked.

"Mum's calming tea. It has a bit of the calming draught in it. I wouldn't drink two cups. May end up asleep." said a more mellowed out Ron.

"Your mum would make a fortune off this tea, Weasley." laughed Blaise. "I'm going to pitch her the idea someday."

The 4 of them let out small laughs.

All of a sudden the Weasley's fireplace erupted in bright green flames. Arthur Weasley emerged. Three more eruptions brought in Bill, Fred, and George Weasley. All of them looked soaked as it was storming outside.

"Oh my goodness!" yelled Molly. "You four would have been right to do a drying charm on you before you came and dripped all over my floor!"

"Sorry Molly dear, sorry." apologized Arthur. We really wasn't focused on drying off." He waved his wand around him and his boys and they were instantly clean and dry.

"Any luck?" asked Ron to his eldest brother.

"Same as last time. No trace." said Bill running his hands through his long hair. "We thought this storm would cause some kind of disturbance, but it was still the same. This is some powerful dark magic going on here."

Arthur's eyes zeroed in on Draco. "You! I knew something would happen with my family when my daughter started associating with you! Your bloody father-"

"That man is no father of mine sir!" shouted Draco. "Do you not think that I realized that this is all my fault?! You're not the only one that cares about her sir with all due respect!"

"Calm down!" said Molly. "I will not have this in my house! Everyone in this room cares about Ginny and we all want her safe and at home. Instead of arguing we have to work together. For Cissy and my baby."

The men nodded. Hermione laid her head on Ron while he put his arm around her and stroked her hair.

Arthur sighed. "You're right as usual Molly dear. I'm just tired. I just want her home." he said hugging his wife.

"I think that we need to get more of the Ministry involved."suggested Fred.

"Can't Kingsley do something more about this?" asked George.

"The Ministry has done everything they can it seems." said Arthur. "They haven't gotten any farther than we have."

"Well then what bloody use are they to us wizards?!" yelled Fred. "Useless sods the lot of them!"

"Fredrick Weasley!" yelled Molly.

"Mum he's angry." said George."Let him use his words this time yeah?"

"No she's right. Sorry Mum." apologized Fred and Molly took his hand and rubbed it.

All of a sudden there was a bang on the door. It was almost muted out from the thunder that had sounded off at the same time.

"Who could be here at this hour? In this storm?" whispered Molly.

Draco, Blaise, the twins, Bill, and Arthur each took out their wands. Ron moved Hermione to the corner of the sitting room, one arm around her, one near his wand pocket.

Arthur slowly approached the door. He swung it open and stuck out his wand.

Despite him being not as close to the door, he saw the figure first. He ran up to the door and held out his arms as a cold, dirty, and completely drenched Ginevra Weasley fell into them.


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

Chapter 2: The Awakening

"Ginny? Ginny?! Oh Ginny please!" said Draco as he cradled Ginny in his arms.

"Bring her over here Draco!" said Molly as the rest of the house put their wands away.

Draco picked up the limp Ginny, brought her to the sitting room, and placed her on the couch.

"How in the hell? What's wrong with her?" asked Bill and the rest of the house gathered around her.

Ginny looked a muddy filthy mess. She was so dirty that the red in her hair looked almost brown, her clothes were ripped, especially her shirt, which was missing the entire bottom half as if someone had ripped it off, and she didn't have shoes on. She smelled of the wet earth.

"My baby, my poor baby girl" cried Molly into George's shoulder. Hermione held onto Ron's waist not knowing what to say or do.

Draco knelt down beside her and took her hand. He kept calling out her name, but Ginny never stirred.

"What the hell is wrong with her?! She's breathing! Why won't she wake up?!" yelled a panic.

"Drayke chill! We will figure this out but you have got to remain calm!" yelled Blaise.

"Hell no! My girlfriend shows up out of nowhere like this?!" yelled Draco as he got up and pushed Blaise for no reason.

Blaise didn't get angry at his friend. Hr simply grabbed him kicking and screaming and drug him out of the sitting room and into the kitchen, apparently putting up a silently charm because Draco's screams went away in an instant.

Hermione snapped out of her worrying and conjured up a bucket of hot water and a soft rag. She then dipped the rag in the water and proceeded to wipe off Ginny's face. She was hoping the hot water would wake Ginny up but nothing happened.

"Maybe she is under a spell." suggested Fred as he watched Hermione continued to wipe off Ginny's face. As she wiped, a cut on her cheek appeared that look liked it had been made by a knife.

"Someone cut my sister. Someone cut my fucking..." and with that Bill walked out of the room. Fred went after him, not being able to stand there and look either.

"I think she might be under a spell Mum." said Ron in a croaky voice. He took out his wand and pointed it at Ginny. "Finite Incantatem" he said.

Ginny's eyes popped open and she let out a scream. She looked around frantically, as if she was trying to figure out where she was. When she looked and seen a shocked Hermione, her eyes grew wider.

"Where...where am I? How did I get here?!" she asked in a panic.

Molly burst into tears as she and Arthur pounced onto their daughter,engulfing her with hugs. Ginny let out a yell and they backed off.

"What's wrong Ginny dear?" asked Molly in a worried voice.

Ginny clutched her stomach. "It hurts. It still hurts. Make it stop." she muttered.

"Ronald and Hermione, help Ginny up the stairs and Hermione darling please help her get cleaned off." said Molly going into mama bear mode. "I'll get her fresh clothes and some bandages. George dear, you and your father go and try to calm the others in there down. Tell then she is awake but do not let Draco see her until she is done."

Everybody parted ways and set out to do what was commanded of them. Despite Ginny's protests, Ron scooped his little sister up in his arms and carried her up the stairs and into the bathroom followed by Hermione.

* * *

Hermione turned on the shower and Ron sat Ginny on the counter until it was ready. Both girls told Ron to leave, which made Ron give a small laugh as he left and closed the door.

Hermione helped Ginny take what little clothes she had on off and helped her into the shower.

"I got this part Hermione, just talk to me. Please." said Ginny in a voice that sounded like a scared child.

"Oh. Okay. I...I can do that." said Hermione hesitantly. "Are you...well I know you're not okay but are you okay?"

Ginny smirked. "I'm as okay as I can be."

"What happened?"

"I'd rather tell when everybody else is around so I won't have to repeat myself."

"Understandable."

"And...I would rather just tell you, Ron, Blaise, and Draco. Oh shit Draco! I didn't see him. Is he okay?" said Ginny starting to worry.

"He's fine Gin. He is here. He caught you when you fell into the door. He had just went mental for a minute and Blaise went to calm him down." said Hermione.

Hermione heard Ginny make noises as if she was in pain a couple of times. "Ginny? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just want to see Draco."

"Okay. Well how about I go and tell them what you want and we will be in your room yeah?" suggested Hermione.

"Thanks Herm. I appreciate that." said Ginny.

Hermione left Ginny in the bathroom and went and told the group what was said. Despite protests from Arthur, Bill, and Fred, Molly and George thought it was best. Maybe she wasn't ready to let them all know and they respected that. So the boys went to wait in Ginny's room and Hermione took Ginny some fresh clothes.

When Ginny dried and changed into the clothes, Hermione got a good look at her. She obviously needed to eat. She looked weak and exhausted. Hermione sent her otter patronus to Molly to ask for some food and drink for Ginny. Then the two girls went to Ginny's room .

Ginny ran to Draco and jumped into his waiting arms. She held on tightly to him and let her tears fall as Draco held onto her and whispered comforting things in her ear. Hermione sat down tired on Ron's lap and looked as Draco and Ginny held onto their embrace, not looking like they were going to break it any time soon.

"Ahem" said Blaise. "I know that this is a rather happy reunion but I'd rather not sit here and wait for a shagging session to happen."

"Fuck off Zabini!" shouted both Ron and Draco.

Zabini laughed as Draco set Ginny's fret back down on the floor and Ginny sent and hugged her brother and Hermione at the same time. She even gave Blaise a hug which was unusual as she really didn't talk to Blasie that much, but the group chucked it up to her being happy to be home.

Ginny sat on her bed looking tired but very much happy. Draco sat down beside her and took a long look at her.

"Ginny, what's wrong with you?" said Draco looking at her face intensely.

"Nothing. I'm just tired. And relieved." said Ginny.

"Who cut you? That's quite a gash." growled Draco. He had a feeling who had done that.

"A happy hello from your dear Aunt Bellatrix." said Ginny with a sneer. "Your father sends his love as well."

She stood up and lifted up the back of her shirt. The three four gasped as they looked at the whip marks on her back that seemed to wrap around to her front.

Draco punched the wall, putting a hole through it. Ron squeezed hard onto Hermione's leg while she let him, tearing up from the sight of Ginny's back.

"I'm going to kill him. And not by magic. I want to pummel him and let his blood run through my fingers. "growled Draco.

"Can we go tonight?" said Ginny anxiously.

"Uh no?" said Ron. "You just got here Gin. And besides we can't even find Malfoy's house. It's unplottable."

"Unplottable? But I was there. We were there.."

"We? You mean Mother? Is she okay?" asked Draco.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Your mother isn't what she seems Draco. She set us up. She sent us off knowing that I would be taken. She helped your father escape love. She helped him and her sister do this to me."

Draco looked defeated. His own mother? She couldn't. This wasn't her. There had to be some other explanation. She just couldn't.

Could she?

"I say we go back tonight. I can try to see if I can get to the house." said Ginny.

"How did you get away in the first place?" asked Blaise.

"Draco's mum was walking me to some god awful room and I used all my strength to push her away. I ran out the house and tried to apparate but I couldn't."

"You can't unless you're a family member." said Drack quietly.

"That's what I figured. So I kept running and running until I couldn't see your house anymore and I apparated here." finished Ginny.

A knock came at the door. Bill had brought up sandwiches and pumpkin juice for Ginny and the others. He gave Ginny a quick hug and kiss and walked out the room without talking to anyone.

"What's wrong with Bill?" asked Ginny as she viciously devoured a sandwich.

"He was upset about your face love." said Draco. "As am I. Can that be fixed? We can't have that on your gorgeous face."

Hermione had gotten out her wand to try a healing spell but Ginny stopped her.

"It's fine. I'll just consider this a battle scar. Unless I'm hideous with it." she giggled looking at Draco.

Draco shook his head. "You'll always be beautiful to me. Maybe not as beautiful as me, but still beautiful."

"Great to know you're still a prat." said Ginny. "I'm tired. I think I want to go to bed. Draco, will you stay with me? Please?"

"Of course I will." said Draco.

The others bid her goodnight and headed to Ron's room. Blaise headed home for the night with the confirmation that he would return tomorrow.

Draco stretched out on Ginny's bed and Ginny laid down beside him. Draco kept staring at Ginny's face.

"Did you forget what I looked like or something?" asked Ginny.

"No. I just missed you. I was so worried about you. Did my father do more than just..."

"Besides half starve and dehydrate me no. He tried to... to touch me once. But your mother stopped that. The only good thing she did." Ginny said with a scoff.

Draco sighed. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No it isn't. You didn't ask to be born into a fucked up family."

"If you never dated me..."

"Don't! Don't do that Draco. I care for you too much for you to do that. I'm just ready for this to be over. How about just you and me go and end this?"

Draco grinned. "You brave ass Gryffindors. The two of us can't do shit. We need to come up with a plan and then we will get them all. For now, just sleep."

"Don't leave me while I'm sleeping." said Ginny laying her head on his chest.

They laid there in silence and in a few minutes Ginny was asleep.

* * *

Ron and Hermione laid cuddled up in Ron's bed. They had a sealing charm on the door so no one could get in and be nosy, or make Hermione leave. They needed each other tonight.

"I'm happy that she's here," said Ron"but I wish that we could do something about what happened to her."

"Me too." said Hermione as she laid on top of Ron resting her chin on her hands and her hands on his chest. "But for now, the most important thing is that she's home."

"Yeah you're right" said Ron looking down at Hermione smiling.

"Ron?"

"Yeah Mione?"

"Would you really panic over me like Malfoy did Ginny?"

Ron sat up a bit and looked down at Hermione in confusion. "Hell yes I would. Shit I would have probably blown something up by now. I'd go positively mental if something like this was to ever happen to you." he said as he twisted a strand of her hair around his finger.

Hermione smiled, brought her face up to his, and crashed her lips into his. Ron fell back at the impact of her lips and lifted her up more so they could be even.

Their tongues danced as their kisses washed away all the worry and dread this past week had brought them. Sure they probably had trouble ahead of them, but Ginny was home now and at the moment, it was just about in the two of them.

Ron turned them over, Hermione's back now lying on Ron's bed. Ron's strong hand traveled up Hermione's leg lightly squeezing it as it went, causing Hermione to moan against his lips.

His lips left hers and made their way to her neck. Hermione whispered out his name as his nibbles and kisses sent a wonderful sensation through her body.

Despite her not having any interest on sex or anything close to it with Harry Potter, Hermione very much wanted Ron Weasley. She found that she liked having those sexy thoughts of him doing whatever he wanted to her body. They hadn't had aex yet, but they had lots of fun exploring each other.

Ron's hands slipped under Hermione's (well used to be Ron's but Hermione took it) sleeping shirt and rubbed all over her smooth stomach and back. Hermione shuddered at the feeling of his big strong hands massaging her skin. She loved the warmth, the safety, the dominance that his hands produced. It was like a drug that she couldn't get enough.

As much as both of them wanted to do more, they were both tired. They continued to make out more until they went to sleep in each other's arms, lips still against each others.

* * *

Draco found that he couldn't sleep.

It wasn't that he was uncomfortable. How could he be? He had his heart laying right beside him. She was safe in his arms and he was not about to let her go.

He felt saddened and betrayed that his mother had helped get her father out of Azkaban and helped him and his aunt harm Ginny. It seemed out of her character, but in a way he could see it. Fear. It had to be fear. Fear for her life.

Still didn't make sense. She would give her life for her son. Or so he thought.

"Help me"

Draco thought he was hearing things.

"Draco, help me"

He looked down. Ginny must have been having a nightmare because her face was all scrunched up and she looked afraid.

"Draco please. Help me. Help me. Don't listen to me. Help me" said Ginny in her sleep.

Draco looked confused. What in the world did she mean.

"Draco pleeeeease... Help me. Don't listen to me. Don't. You'll die!" cried out Ginny.

Draco started to move her to try and wake her up. Ginny cried out and then woke up. She looked around confused.

"Where am I?" she repeated as she looked around.

"Gin? Ginny?"

Ginny's eyes locked onto Draco. They looked as if they were crying out to him.

"Draco? How did you get here? No! This isn't right! Help me!" screamed Ginny.

Draco stood up and shook Ginny hard. "WAKE UP!" he yelled.

Ginny stared at him wide eyed for a couple seconds and then she seemed to calm down.

"Draco, why are you yelling at me?" she asked with a smile.

"You...you were having a nightmare. You kept telling me to help you and not to listen to you."

Ginny looked at him as if he was mental. "I don't remember the dream but it must have been crazy. I want to go back to sleep."

Draco got back into the bed and Ginny laid back on his chest and went back to sleep.

Now Draco really couldn't get any rest. Something was not right with Ginny. Not at all.


	3. Chapter 3: Talks And Dreams

Chapter 3: Talks And Dreams

Lucius Malfoy sat across from Harry Potter as they sipped on his most expensive Elfin Wine.

The taste was tantalizing to the tongue and the smell was vibrant and fruity. Not something that the Death Eater would normally drink, but it was costly and he only deserved the best.

They looked over at Bellatrix Lestrange as she twirled her wand around like a baton with her fingers. A frown was upon her face.

"My dear Bellatrix," said Lucius. "Whatever is bothering you?"

"You know damn well what is bothering me." said Bellatrix with a sneer. "How long will you hold my dear sister in that room?"

"Since when have you cared about Narcissa? Or any of your sisters for that matter."

"She's better company than you two bores. We know where they are, why don't we just go and kill them? Wipe them all out actually?"

"Patience Bella. Good things come to those who wait."

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Fucking drama queen' he thought.

"I don't have patience for this! This is stupid!" said Bellatrix jumping up and stomping her foot like a toddler. "Why wait for your son to get his ass here? He's probably shagging that filthy blood traitor as we speak not giving a damn about showing up!"

"Now now Bella. There is no need to be using such foul language." said Lucius with a smirk. "Draco will come because of his mother. He wouldn't want to leave her here. And when he comes that slag of his will follow, along with her brother and the Mudblood. And Mr. Potter and I will have what we want. Doesn't it sound more thrilling to lure them here and torture them slowly than to go to that mud hole and kill them quickly? Where is the satisfaction in that?"

Bellatrix thought about it for a second, then a creepy smile emerged onto her face.

"Well Lucius when you put it that way that does sound more rewarding." said Bellatrix. "I love the idea of hanging Draco and his friends by their toes as I crucio them over and over till they beg for death. I would love for it to go quicker though."

"Oh it will. Miss Ginevra Weasley will see to that." said Lucius as he drank the rest of his wine.

Things at The Burrow were very tense. Ginny still hadn't told the rest of her family about the ordeal at Malfoy Manor. She wouldn't even tell them how to find the house so they could tell the Ministry. She said that she was traumatized and didn't want to speak on it any longer. She would speak when she wanted to.

Though her parents understood that, they were still worried about her. And Arthur had wanted Lucius arrested again so he had begged Ginny multiple times to at least give him that information. Finally Ginny had had enough and shut herself in her room, only letting Ron, Hermione, and Draco in.

The past two nights sleeping with Ginny had not changed. To Draco, she seemed to have the same dream every night begging him to save her but telling him not to listen to her. It was taking a toll on him because he felt like there was nothing that he could do.

"Maybe she should go to St Mungo's" suggested Draco as he sat in Ron's room with Ron and Hermione.

"For what?" said Hermione. "She won't even let me perform simple healing spells on her. She more than likely would be the same way there too."

"Something is wrong with her. I can feel it " said Draco.

"She seems fine to me." said Ron sorting out his chocolate frog collection on his bed. "Maybe a bit more shaky than she used to be but that is to be understood."

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's more to it than that. Maybe you can't see it cuz you're not around her as much as I am."

Ron shot Draco a dirty look. "Oh yeah you sure do know her a lot better than me. I'm only her brother that has been living with her and has been around her her whole fucking life!"

Draco stood up. "I didn't mean it like that you prat! You certainly don't know her like I know her that's for sure. I'm pretty sure your family doesn't do inbreeding"

"Are you trying to imply that you are shagging my fucking sister in my own damn house?!"

"Take it however you want Weasley!"

"Will you two stop it?! You two do not need to be arguing over this!" shouted Hermione.

"But Mione I don't wanna know about that shit!"

"I mean if they are oh well, they are together after all and that does happen! Maybe not with us...but...damn" said Hermione quietly as Ron's jaw dropped at the fact that Hermione had revealed in front of Draco Fucking Malfoy that they were still virgins.

Draco smirked. "Well well well Weasley. Maybe Ginny and I shouldn't be the ones shagging in here."

"Piss off Malfoy." said Ron.

"I'm going I'm going. Maybe I'll shag my girlfriend. At least one of us will be getting some action here" he said laughing as he walked out of Ron's room and shut the door.

Hermione looked at Ron as he threw a card down forcefully onto a pile. She felt terrible that she had let that slip. She knew she had just given Draco ammo to antagonize Ron with.

'Ron? I'm so sorry I did that. It was the heat of the moment. I shouldn't have."

"It's fine." said Ron with a bit of attitude in his voice.

"No it's not." said Hermione. "I can tell it's not. I can tell it's bothering you."

"How would you know? Since when are you a seer."

"Because of the way you're acting Ronald. You won't even look at me."

Ron turned and looked directly at Hermione for a few seconds and then went back to organizing his cards.

"Oh you're such a prat." said Hermione.

"Why am I a prat?" asked Ron annoyed. "Just because I'm not speaking or looking at you doesn't mean I'm mad."

"Don't give me that Ronald Weasley! Just be honest with me. You're mad because we don't have sex!"

Ron looked up at Hermione with a confused look on his face.

"Is that why you think I'm annoyed? That we don't have sex?"

"Well what other reason would you be mad about it then?"

"I'm not mad that we don't have sex Mione." said Ron in a low voice. "I'm mad that that git Draco knows that we don't have sex. I could just hear the prat now finding any reason to bring that shit up."

"So...you're not really mad? Aren't you disappointed that we don't?" asked Hermione shyly.

Ron grinned, got up off the bed, and went over to Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

"Hermione I could never be mad at that. It's not like a prerequisite for this relationship. If you don't wanna have sex right now, that's totally fine. I'm not in a hurry if you're not."

"I know you're not." said Hermione relieved. "It's just that...well.."

"I'm not Harry, love. And I'll never be him. You won't have to worry." Ron said as he hugged her tight. Hermione buried her face into his shirt and breathed in deep. He smelled of soap, minty toothpaste, and chocolate. Essence of Ron she always said in her mind.

"Besides," chuckled Ron. "What we do is already pleasure enough for now. I have no complaints."

Hermione looked at her gorgeous boyfriend and laughed. "You're insufferable" she said as she kissed his lips.

Draco continued laughing to himself about his new found information. What made it even funnier was the fact that he and Ginny hadn't had sex yet either. The closest they had gotten to it was ruined by her brother in the first place. His sister's virginity was still in tact.

But Ron didn't need to know that.

He thought of how he would tell Ginny and they would get a laugh over it and probably plan on bringing it up at awkward moments to embarrass him. He opened the door to Ginny's room and went inside.

Ginny ran over to him looking frazzled. She pulled at his shirt, her face riddled with fear and desperation.

"Gin?" said Draco trying to be a hold of Ginny's hands.

"DON'T LISTEN TO ME DRACO! PLEASE! DON'T LISTEN TO A WORD I SAY!"

"Ginny what the hell are you going on about?!" shouted Draco trying desperately to stop her from moving.

Ginny shook Draco hard. "HELP ME! IM SO SCARED! JUST PLEASE DON'T LISTEN! DON'T LET ME DO IT TO YOU!"

Draco gained control crack and shook her hard once."Don't let you do what?! Ginny?"

Ginny stared at Draco deep into her eyes. He thought he saw something as she stared at him, but all of a sudden she sighed and her face softened as if nothing had happened.

"Draco?" said Ginny. "I love that you're holding me like this but it's the middle of the day and I don't feel like being caught right now."

Draco let go of Ginny and backed up from her as if he was afraid. Ginny looked at him with bewilderment.

"Draco? Are you ill?" she asked him, reaching out to touch his forehead.

"...no...are YOU ill Gin?" Draco asked hesitantly.

Ginny looked at Draco and smiled. "I mean I feel like I'm okay. You're looking at me like I did something wrong."

"You just shook me and told me not to listen to you. Are you sleepwalking?"

Ginny laughed. "That's funny. Maybe I am though I don't know. I just feel so tired all the time. I don't like going to sleep because the dreams I do remember are of that horrible place. I'm so afraid Draco." she said putting her arms around his waist.

Draco sighed and put his arms around her and pulled her in. "It's okay. You're not there anymore. You don't have anything to worry about."

"I just want them all gone. I know i shouldn't say that about your family but-"

"For what they did to you they are no family of mine. As much as I don't want to denounce my mother, I can't stand behind her as she works for my fucked up sperm donor and her crazed sister."

"Can't we just go and get rid of them? Please?" pleaded Ginny. "Even if we just get them sent back to Azkaban that would make me happy. As long as they can't get to us."

Ginny started crying. Draco rubbed her back and made soothing sounds to try to calm her down.

"Not tonight sweetheart. We need to plan this out remember?"

"I know. I think I'm going to take a nap. I just feel so tired."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" asked Draco.

Ginny moved her face up to his and gave him a passionate kiss. "I'm fine love. You go terrorize my brother or something."

Draco smirked and kissed her on her forehead. Ginny walked over to her bed as Draco walked out of her door, shutting it.

Draco took in a deep breath and then exhaled. 'That is not my Ginny. Something is off" he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Bellatrix Lestrange

A/N: I renamed chapter 3 in case you noticed. This chapter here deserved the title more than chapter 3. So don't be confused.

This chapter is shorter that intended. So sorry

Happy reading. Please leave a review :D

* * *

Chapter 4: Bellatrix Lestrange

Harry woke up in the middle of the night in sweats. He ran his hair through his black unruly locks and wiped away the sweat from his brow.

He dreamed about her again. How could he not? He had done it.

He thought back to the dream of him taunting a scared wandless Ginny. He had considered taking her voice away from her so he wouldn't hear her screams of unimaginable pain as he actually listened to Bellatrix and Lucius tell him different curses to do to the redhead. Half the time he kept his eyes closed when he would fire them off. All he would hear was her screams of why. Her screams of stop it. Her screams for her trying to remind him of who she was. She thought he was under a spell at first.

When she eventually figured out that he was doing this out of his own free will, her protests changed into her asking Harry over and over why he was doing what he was doing. Why was he taking orders from Death Eaters. What did she do to deserve such treatment from a person she once considered one of her brothers.

She didn't deserve this. None of it. And Draco's mother was forced to watch. Not being able to help her. Not being able to comfort her.

How foolish he was. All this for what? He couldn't even remember anymore.

True he hated Draco just as much as his father did but besides date him what did Ginny do to deserve any of what he exacted on her?

And the worst part was that Hermione was supposed to be here too getting the same treatment. Probably much worse as she was a muggleborn. Lucius would have probably killed her by now.

She was his best friend. His ex-girlfriend. But overall his best friend.

What was he thinking? What was he doing?

Oh well. It was too late now. The damage had already been done.

And it was going to get much worse.

* * *

"Please Bella reconsider" pleaded Narcissa Malfoy as she sat shackled on her bed. She was trying hard to talk some sense into her deranged sister even though it was like talking to a brick wall.

"Why should I baby sister?" said Bellatrix with a mocking laugh. "This is all your fault you know Cissy. You and Andri's. You coddled your child and raised him around Mudblood filth. He was to be the Prince of Darkness. Grown men would have cowered at the mere mention of his name. You kept him a boy. You made him a blood traitor."

"You and Lucius followed a half blood blindly since before the two of you were out of school!" yelled Narcissa, enraged. "The Dark Lord was fighting for a pureblood world, yet his mother was a muggle!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ON THE DARK LORD LIKE THAT! I WILL FOREVER SERVE HIM EVEN IN HIS DEATH!" cried out Bellatrix, her anger reaching a boiling point.

"Spare me." said Narcissa. "The day he was killed was the day you stopped following him. You think he is giving you orders from beyond the grave? You must be mistaken. You serve my husband now if you haven't figured that out by now."

Bellatrix's dark dark almost black brown eyes seemed to glow with anger. She was halfway tempted to kill her sister right then and there but she knew she wouldn't and very well couldn't. Despite how they were toward each other, Narcissa and Andromeda were all that she had left. The only reason besides being purebloods that the Dark Lord didn't kill them was because of Bellatrix's loyalty to him. Her unwavering dedication had saved her sisters despite the choices they had made.

It wasn't as if she hated her nephew. On the contrary, she loved him very much. But she did indeed despise betrayal and when Draco didn't take the Dark Mark when he became of age to do so she took it personal as if he himself had slapped her in the face.

She had made a vow to Voldemort unbeknownst to both Lucius and Narcissa that Draco's blood would run by her hands. And just because her Dark Lord was dead, didn't mean she wasn't going to carry it out.

"Bellatrix please. I beg of you. Spare them." pleaded Narcissa in a weak voice.

Bellatrix glared at her sister. "Them? Them?! You mean Draco AND his blood traitor slag?! You would speak up for her?!"

Narcissa nodded. "He loves her sister. He really loves her and she loves him. She is a pureblood isn't that enough?"

"Hell no it is not! She's a fucking muggle lover! You would bring that filth into your family? Let Draco...BREED (she spit that word out in disgust at the taste of it) with that worthless bint?! You are more delirious that I thought! I must leave you sister until you come to your damn senses!"

Narcissa watched with tears in her eyes as her sister stormed out of the room and slammed the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Strange Behavior

Chapter 5: Strange Behavior

July 1998

Ginny had took an afternoon nap. It seemed nowadays that she slept a lot more than she was awake but Draco knew that it was because practically every night he had to wake her up from the same dream.

The things she would say seemed to get even more pleading and even more suspicious. One night Ginny seemed to be arguing with herself.

Molly asked Draco to go and wake her up. Draco used to dread this chore when she used to nap in his private room back at school. She hated being woken up from a nap and he has had things thrown at him from pillows to her making his shoes levitate and chase him around the room.

He decided to form a small shield just in case as he approached his sleeping fire queen. He shook her gently and called her name and then ducked behind his small shield.

Instead of the usual way she would try to punish him, Ginny woke up as if she had chose to. She was pleasant and she smiled at him.

Draco looked at her as if she was an enigma. He stood up straight and started to back up as Ginny looked at him and asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing love..." he said hesitantly. "I just need to do something. I only woke you up because it's almost time for dinner your mum said."

Ginny smiled and got out of her bed. She went over and gave Draco a quick kiss. "Okay. Let me freshen up and I'll be downstairs."

Draco nodded and left her room. He immediately ran up the stairs in search of Hermione.

He knocked on the door of the room that Hermione slept in that was one of Ron's many brothers.

"Granger let me in.." he said anxiously.

Hermione opened the door confused that Draco was there. "Ummm come in I guess." she said as she opened the door wide enough for him to come in.

Draco went in the room quickly and shut the door. He then put a silencing charm on the door.

"Malfoy what-"

"That's not Ginny." he whispered.

Hermione looked at him as if he had a fever. "Are you okay? What do you mean that's not Ginny?"

"I mean what I say. That's not her. That hasn't been her since she got here. I've felt that since the night she came."

"Malfoy you aren't making sense."

"Hear me out Granger because I know your git of a boyfriend won't." said Draco annoyed.

"Now see here-"

"None of that. Listen. Ginny hasn't been acting like herself. She is too pleasant sometimes, she NEVER hugs Blaise. She barely even talks to him because she says that he's a prick. And yet every time he is here she speaks to him as if they are best friends."

"Well maybe she wants to get along with him now." suggested Hermione.

Draco shook his head in disagreeance. "She keeps bringing up that she wants to find my family. She does it at least three or four times a day and no matter how many times I tell her we have to be cautious about it, she still persists."

Hermione listened to Draco attentively and took in everything he said.

"And then it's her dreams. The way she yells at me to help her. To not listen to her. As if she is trying to warn me of something. Sometimes she doesn't realize where she is or how she got around me and then seconds later she acts as if nothing has happened. And then, when I went to wake her from her nap she didn't attack me. She always attacks me when I wake her from a nap. She hates that shit."

Hermione's eyes grew big. She thought back to an encounter she had had with Ginny a couple of days ago.

"The other day when you and Ron were playing quidditch, she had napped in my room." began Hermione. "I had read her to sleep and had started reading to myself when all of a sudden she popped up and looked all panicky. She kept repeating to me that he wanted me and for me to be careful. And then she did what you said she would do with you. I didn't think anything of it. I thought she was talking...about Ron." she said blushing.

"I think that my father or aunt did something to her mind." said Draco. "She is not herself. You have to help me convince your dumbass boyfriend."

"Stop talking about Ron like that!"

"Well he is being stupid about it! I've tried to tell him so many bloody times!"

'He's just worried that's all. And maybe a bit naive to think something may not be wrong? I don't know. But he isn't being stupid." said Hermione, bravely defending her boyfriend.

Draco scoffed. "Fine. Whatever. Just try to convince him and I'll try to think of a way to figure her out."

Hermione nodded and Draco left her room. He decided to take a walk to the Weasley's lake. He needed to get himself some air.

* * *

It was a breezy summer day. Not one of those blistering hot days, but still very substantially warm. He sat under the tree that was near the outer edge of the lake, the breeze flowing through the tree's branches, causing the leaves to make a soothing sound to Draco.

He felt as if he had seen what was going on with Ginny before. The way she seemed spaced, the way she would cry out things one minute and in an instant, not be able to remember them, and the way some of her mannerisms had totally did a 180.

And then it was the fact that she wanted to do things without trying to figure them out first. As a Gryffindor she was impulsive, but never to the degree that she was now. Why would she want to go back blindly into Malfoy Manor? Why was she so adamant to return to a place where she had been tortured?

Unless...

Draco heard a stick break behind him. He looked up to see Ginny smiling down at him. He felt like he didn't know what to do. He patted the ground beside him and she sat down, putting her arms around his left arm and laying her head against his shoulder.

Instinctively Draco laid his head upon hers, and the two sat there in silence for a few moments.

"I've been thinking about what you keep telling me. About having a plan?" began Ginny. "And I think that I have one, but to do it, we may need some help.

Before Draco could respond, Ron and Hermione had approached them with a basket of food, sent with them by Molly, who felt like if they weren't going to join the family for dinner, they at least needed something. They sat across from them and started taking out fruit, biscuits, ham, pumpkin juice, and tiny pies and had an impromptu picnic.

Draco felt as if he should be nauseated by the whole scene and their "friendship" but staying at The Burrow had changed his way of thinking about the family. He had started to feel like he was a part of it.

"As I was telling Draco, I think I have a plan that will get us into Malfoy Manor, and defeating those Death Eater scum once and for all." said Ginny, looking serious into their eyes. "We will need help, but I don't know if you will like it."

"Ron looked at her as if he could read her mind.

"Ginny, I know you're not about to sit here and say that-"

"Oh but I am." said Ginny. "We are gonna need Harry Potter.


	6. Chapter 6: Reconciliation

Chapter 6: Reconciliation

A moment of silence happened and the three took in Ginny's words.

"Are...you...bloody...mental?!" yelled Ron, the first to recover from the shock of Ginny's statement. "What the hell do we need him for? Why would you want to be around him?"

"Because Ron think!" yelled Ginny. "He defeated You Know Who. He would be a very big help with three Death Eaters."

"Mother is not a Death Eater Ginny!" growled Draco.

"Yes she is Draco, and if she isn't then she sure is taking delight on acting like one! Need I remind you what she did to me?!"

"I know that shit Gin, but she can't be a Death Eater. She has no mark!"

"Whatever. She is working with them so she's one by bloody association."

Draco glared at her. "Ohhh. Just like I was apparently one because my father is? So we are going to go back to assuming again?!"

Ginny softened her face at that. "Oh Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Save it!' said Draco, getting up and walking back towards the house.

Ron and Hermione watched as he walked off, not even attempting to look back. They then turned their attention back to Ginny, who looked saddened.

"I...I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to." whispered Ginny.

"Just tell us why you would think of using Harry." said Hermione calmly.

"Well, like I was saying, he could help. He is very powerful. And it's only us four The Malfoys and Bellatrix are really strong. We wouldn't be able to do it with just us four."

"We can ask Bill and the others Gin." pleaded Ron. "Dad, Mum, shit the fucking Ministry. We don't need Harry for shit."

"NO!" shouted Ginny which made Hermione and Ron jump. "Sorry...but no. I don't want them involved. I hardly want the three of you involved, but I can't do it on my own. Just please. I really don't want them to know Ron."

"But this doesn't make sense to me Gin. And what makes you think he would even help us? He hates us now." said Ron.

"I don't think he does." said Ginny with a small smile. "I think he may hate the situation and how he acted but as far as hating you to, I don't think he does. And before you got into your silly little love triangle-"

"I beg your pardon!" said Ron.

"That's kinda what it was. Anyways before that you three were best friends. And you can probably get that back."

Ron turned to Hermione. "What do you think love? How do you feel about it? I don't want anything happening that will make you feel uncomfortable."

Hermione shrugged. "I mean I guess she had a point. I mean we were best friends first and foremost. And it would help to have him since the three of us know about fighting Death Eaters. And Malfoy of course."

"So are we going to ask him?" asked Ginny enthusiastically.

Hermione looked somewhat hopefully at Ron. Ron rolled his eyes and mumbled a couple choice words under his breath.

Hermione gave Ron a hardening look.

"Okay fine. Whatever." said Ron.

Ginny smiled and have her brother a hug. "Okay so my plan is that maybe you can...maybe go and talk to him?"

Ron's jaw dropped. "You are on some bullshit if you think that I'm going to talk to his ass. This is a part of your stupid plan Ginny, why don't you go and talk to him?!"

"He won't listen to me at first and you know it Ron. It has to be you. He will listen I just know it!" insisted Ginny.

Hermione couldn't help but agree with her. Harry had never been completely close enough for her to be listened to by him, and Ron was indeed Harry's first friend.

Hermione looked at Ron with a sympathetic smile. Ron growled.

"You two are mental. Mental I tell ya. But fine. I'll do it." said Ron.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled out Ginny out of nowhere. Her eyes had grown big, she was clenching her fists and looking as if she was trying to hold something in.

"RON NO! DON'T ! HELP ME PLEASE! DON'T LISTEN TO ME! PLEASEEEEEEEE!"

"Ginny?"

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! HELP ME! DON'T DO THIS! STAY AWAY!" cried out Ginny. She jumped up and ran off.

Ron and Hermione felt frozen in place by Ginny's display.

"What the bloody hell was that?" whispered Ron.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it." said Hermione. "I'll go see if I can find your sister. I guess floo over to Grimmauld Place and speak to Harry."

Ron groaned. "I really don't want to Mione. You have no bloody idea how much I really don't want to."

"I know love. But maybe things have changed you know? And I kinda miss the Golden Trio." Hermione said with a grin.

Ron smiled. "I do too I guess. I'll try." he said bringing Hermione in for a kiss.

"Hurry back to me" said Hermione against his lips.

"Can I have a bit of motivation to be quick?" said Ron mischievously.

Hermione giggled. She then brought her lips to his ears and whispered a very unHermionelike scenario that made Ron shudder.

"Okay! I'll be off then! said Ron jumping up and running towards the Burrow.

* * *

Harry paced back and forth in his godfather's huge parlor. Sirius had been pardoned when Voldemort's return was made and he had been working with the Ministry assisting in catching escaped Death Eaters. He had indeed heard of Lucius Malfoy's escape and he and Buckbeak had been on assignment looking for him.

 _'If Sirius was here, he would hate me.'_ Harry thought to himself. ' _But it's much too late now_ '.

A green flame appeared in the parlor's fireplace. Harry, not expecting it, fell backwards onto the floor, his glasses flying off his face.

"Bloody hell" said Ron stepping out of the fireplace, dusting off his clothes.

"Ron?" said Harry "Is that you?"

"What a question." scoffed Ron. "Can't you see the red hair?"

"Well I can't very well see shit without my glasses you know."

"Oh. Right." Ron looked around until he found Harry's glasses. He then handed them to Harry.

"Thanks." said Harry slowly. He put on his glasses and focused in on Ron.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Harry walking over to where Sirius had his drinks of brandy, vodka, and fire whiskey.

"Before we start I just want to say that I didn't want to come here."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Way to open up a conversation Weasley"

"Oh so we are on formalities Potter?"

"What is it that you want, Ron?"

Ron counted to 10 quickly in his head to calm down. "Okay. As I said, I didn't want to come. But it appears that Ginny needs your help."

Harry turned from Ron and smirked as he poured some fire whiskey into a glass. "Ginny? Need help from me? Seems odd but I'm listening.

"Well as you probably heard Lucius Malfoy escaped Azkaban last month. He kidnapped Ginny and held her for a week, he and his fucked up wife and sister in law. She escaped, but she seems traumatized by it all."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Especially hearing about Bellatrix, the evil bitch." said Harry, spitting out Bella's name as if it was rotten food.

Ron couldn't help but grin and agree. "Right. Well, anyways she reckons you can help with some crazy plan she is concocting for us to break into the hole and get rid of them once and for all. She's positively hell bent on it."

Harry nodded. "Can't say I blame her. They are a piece of work. They aren't fit to live. Okay. I'll help you guys. Under one condition."

"And what is that?" asked Ron.

Harry handed Ron a glass of fire whiskey. "Have a drink with me mate. I'm sorry I was such a prat. I know I'm going to sound like a sappy git right now but I miss you and Hermione. You two are my best friends."

Ron took the glass and looked at Harry. He grinned and let out a sigh. "You're right. We were. And yeah some fucked up shit went down but we can overcome it I guess. We have been dealing with much worse shit since 1st year right? he said laughing.

Harry laughed along with him. "From trolls, to three headed dogs, to giant spiders and bitch ladies. As well as Voldemort. And we have prevailed." he said pouring himself some more of the spicy drink.

"Cheers. To friendship." he said holding his glass up.

"Cheers." said Ron doing the same and then drinking all the contents in the glass.

Two seconds later he had passed out and hit the floor.

Harry's mouth twisted into an evil grin.


	7. Chapter 7: Veritaserum

Chapter 7: Veritaserum

Ron woke up feeling extremely uncomfortable. His head was pounding with pain, his wrists were bound together, and his legs felt heavy.

He looked around and seen that he was in a dark, cold, damp room. And his feet were chained the the floor.

"What the fuck? Where the bloody hell am I?" he said out loud to himself.

He heard a sinister laugh echo around him. He knew instantly who that was.

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU EVIL BITCH!" he yelled out.

"You aren't in any position to tell anyone what to do my dear flame haired boy." said an eerie voice approaching him.

"Where the hell am I you Death Eater slag?" sneered Ron.

"A slag? My dear boy, I am a married woman."said Bellatrix holding out her left hand to show her wedding band.

"I don't give a fuck. You're about to be a dead woman once I get out of here!" yelled Ron.

Bellatrix smiled and evil, haunting smile and got up close to Ron. "For such a handsome blood traitor, you sure do have a very dirty mouth. I wonder what other dirty things you say. Or better yet, do." she said brushing her finger across his cheek, then smacking him hard.

"You worthless cunt." said Ron. " I wouldn't put my lips anywhere near you"

"You aren't at liberty to decide right now are you love?" said Bellatrix with a cackle. "Perhaps I should see. I'm sure your Mudblood lover would enjoy seeing your hands all over a more mature body now would she?"

"I'd rather go to hell then to touch you."

"That could be arranged."

"And don't you dare speak on Hermione like that you death eater piece of shit. She's more of a witch than you ever will be."

"Your friend could do with being taught some manners Harry dear." said Bellatrix.

"Harry?"

Harry walked around the corner, head down, looking at his feet.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! HARRY WHAT THE HELL!"

"SHUT UP RON! I don't need to hear your girlfriend stealing mouth right now." said Harry as Bellatrix smiled and walked out of the room.

"You can't be serious. Are you really doing this bullshit because of what YOU did? You're the one who fucked up with both our emotions. You fucked up your own relationship. Shit, we could have resolved this in a duel. A fucking fistfight. You turned me in to bloody Death Eaters?!"

"I didn't mean.." said Harry in a low voice.

"Didn't mean what?! Why would you do this?!"

For a second Harry looked as if he wanted to tell Ron something. But then he switched up.

"This is out of my hands Weasley. Make yourself comfortable. Your slag of a girlfriend, your idiotic sister, and that bitch blonde Malfoy will be joining you soon."

* * *

Hermione went to find Draco to help her look for Ginny. After much persuasion, Draco reluctantly joined Hermione on her search.

They went back to the lake, to the shed where Arthur tinkered with his muggle contraptions, to the broom shed, and finally the woods behind the house.

They found Ginny sitting inside a treehouse that she and Ron had built out there when they were younger. It had been their escape when they were little kids trying to get away from the twins. No one else knew about it except for Hermione and Harry, and now Draco.

Ginny was sitting in the corner of the treehouse scrunched up as small as she could make herself and had fallen asleep.

Draco walked over to her and shook her. She woke up with a startled look on her face.

"I...I don't..." stuttered Ginny.

"Shhh it's okay love. You're tired. You're worn out." said Draco soothingly into her ear.

"Here. I brought you some water.' he said handing her a small cup and pouring water he had in a bottle into the cup.

Ginny drank the water quickly. All of a sudden, she dropped the glass and looked completely spaced out.

Hermione gasped. "Malfoy, what on earth..."

"What is your whole name?" asked Draco.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley." answered Ginny in a monotone voice.

"Malfoy, did you...what are you doing?"

"How old are you and when is your birthday?" asked Draco.

"I'm 16 and my birthday is coming up on August 11th." answered Ginny.

"Who helped you get back home last month? The night you returned."

"Harry brought me back to my house. He knocked on the door and put me under a spell that made me go to sleep until someone awakened me."

"Why do you want to go back to Malfoy Manor? "asked Draco.

"Because Lucius wants to kill you and Harry wants to kill Ron and Hermione." said Ginny.

"Merlin's beard..." whispered an astonished Hermione.

"What spell were you put under?" asked Draco.

Ginny didn't answer. She started shaking her head muttering to herself."

"Answer me Ginny. What spell were you put under." said Draco with force in his voice.

"I was put under the Imperius Curse." said Ginny.

Draco looked at Hermione. She was covering her face up and crying.

"I really don't want to do this." said Draco pointing his wand at Ginny.

"Stupefy!"

Ginny slumped onto the floor stunned.

"MALFOY WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"SHUT UP GRANGER I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! yelled Draco at a sobbing Hermione.

He then pointed his wand back at Ginny.

"Rumpere imperium" he said. A blue light came out of his wand and went through Ginny's head. It came back out, circled above her, formed a bubble, then popped.

"Finite incantatem" said Draco, wand still pointed at Ginny.

Ginny woke up with a start. She sat up and looked around frantically.

"Where am I WHERE AM I?" she screamed panicking."

Draco kneeled down beside her and pulled her into him tightly. Ginny shivered in his arms, tears falling faster than water traveling down a stream.

"Draco I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, i couldn't help it. I tried I really really did. " cried Ginny.

'Shhhhhh it's okay love I'm here. I figured it out. I'm here." whispered Draco lovingly in Ginny's ear as he held her close and stroked her hair.

"It's not okay Draco, it's not. We are in danger. You're in terrible terrible danger."

Hermione walked over to Ginny shaking. Ginny reached out to her and pulled her down to the floor and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I tried. They were too powerful. I fought the curse every minute of everyday."

"Well that's over now Gin. You'll be okay."

"But you won't. Draco's father and aunt want Draco bad. They locked up me and Draco's mum and tortured me right in front of her. She was a mess Draco, a real mess. Your mother never sided with Lucius not once. She would yell at Lucius and Bellatrix to stop but they wouldn't and she did stop him from raping me, that's about it."

At the sound of that word Draco's fist crashed down into the floor, almost knocking a hole into it.

"They put me under the Imperius Curse and then Harry apparated me to the house and knocked me out."

"We know. You told us." said Hermione.

"But how? How did you know I was cursed?" asked Ginny, her arms back around Draco.

"I just knew something was off with you. And in your sleep you would yell at me not to listen to you. And of course..."

He took a small vial out of his pocket. 'I slipped you Veritaserum in your water. I knew that was the only way i could get the truth out of you. I didn't know if it was the imperious or something else, or even if you were in disguise. I'm sorry." he said kissing her on the cheek.

"It's fine. I'm glad you did." said Ginny kissing him on the lips.

"So all that talk about Harry helping us?" asked Hermione.

"No. Harry has been manipulated by the two of them. He was the one that kidnapped me. He was supposed to kidnap both me and you Hermione, but he caught me alone and took just me instead. He was going to use us to get to the boys and lure them to the manor. Speaking of boys, where is Ron?"

Hermione felt an instant shiver go up her back. "Ron went to talk to Harry. Oh Merlin no telling what has happened to him!"

"Calm down Hermione we can't panic!" said Ginny.

"No! We have got to go to Sirius's house and find Ron!" yelled Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8: Grimmauld Place

Chapter 8: Grimmauld Place

The three ran back to The Burrow without stopping. Ginny ran into the house and right into her mother.

"Ginny dear, what's the matter?" asked Molly, worried.

"Where are Dad and the boys?" asked Ginny frantically.

"Well your father is out in the shed and the rest are-"

"We need them Mum. We need them here now! We need all of the Order actually! Ron's in trouble!"cried out Ginny.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble? He left to see Harry a while ago, why would he be in trouble?"

Ginny could see her mom would probably be a bit useless at this time, the way she was going frantic. She picked up some floo powder and flooed over to Bill's.

Bill and Fleur were sitting in their sitting room along with baby Victoire toddling around. She almost fell running over to her mother when the fireplace lit green and Ginny came through.

"Bill! Quickly! We need you!" said Ginny trying to catch her breath.

Bill jumped up out of his chair. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Ron!? He's in trouble. He's at Sirius's house, he went to see Harry." said Ginny impatiently.

"So he's in trouble because he went to see Harry?" asked Bill confused.

"Dammit Bill just help me! Call the Order and have them come to Sirius's place now!" said Ginny enraged that her brother did not catch on to her urgency.

Bill looked bewildered but he nodded his head and went to look for his wand.

Ginny then flooed to Grimmauld Place where she met up with Hermione and Draco.

"Is Sirius here?" she asked as she sat down between Draco and Hermione.

"Well, his dingy looking house elf said he should be back soon. He just stepped out a bit." said Draco laying his head on Ginny's shoulder.

Hermione was a wreck. All she could do was think about Ron and what could possibly be happening to him. 'It's all my fault. I shouldn't have pushed him to go see Harry. I should have went with him. At least we could be together and I could possibly help him. To be so smart, I'm so damn foolish.' thought Hermione.

"I'm going to go make some tea." said Hermione to the pair. "I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind."

She got up and walked out of the parlor, leaving Draco and Ginny to themselves.

"She's probably in there blaming herself for this." said Ginny. "She always does that. But this was entirely my fault."

"No Gin, this is all my fault." said Draco quietly. "I should have left you alone. I should have never talked to you. I need to just turn myself into my father and leave you alone for good."

Ginny sprung up so fast that Draco fell sideways onto the sofa. She pulled him back up with by his shirt and stared intently into his pool of grays.

"Don't you EVER say that again Draco Lucius Malfoy! Don't ever even think it! If you ever even look like you're going to say or do something crazy like that, I will hex you so bad your grandchildren will feel it!" growled Ginny.

Draco looked back at Ginny as if he was in front of a dragon. He had never seen her riled up like that. So full of instant anger, it was scary, it was terrifying, it was beautiful. And it somewhat turned him on. He had to remember where they were and why they were there. It was taking everything in him not to throw Ginny onto the sofa and snog her senseless.

With all the scary and lustfilled thoughts running through his head, all he could do is give her a dumbstruck nod, which she seemed to accept.

* * *

The two of them sat quietly for the next few minutes and then Hermione came back in with a teatray and kettle. She looked as though she was crying the whole time. Ginny got up and went over to the distressed witch, helping guide her over to the coffee table with the tray.

After they were pacified with the tea and small biscuits, Kreacher had walked in with a confused looking Sirius.

All three teens hopped up and ran to Sirius, bombarding him with questions.

"Everyone calm down!" said Sirius in a loud voice." I can only hear one at a time. Now breathe children breathe."

The three took a deep breath in and then exhaled.

"Where's Ron?" asked Hermione anxiously.

Sirius looked confused. He hadn't seen Ron since last year on the Platform. "Ron was here? Had he come to see Harry?"

"You haven't seen him? Well where is Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Its been a while since I've seen Ron. As far as Harry, I haven't seen him since yesterday when I left. I haven't too long got back from a mission."

"Well surely you have known what Harry has been doing." said Ginny looking suspiciously at Sirius.

Sirius caught on to Ginny's look. "I don't know what you mean my dear. What had Harry been doing? He has been so secretive ever since he came back from school. He won't tell me anything anymore."

"That's because Potter is in allegiance with my father and your dear old cousin." said Draco almost spitting the words out.

Sirius looked at his distant cousin. "Impossible! You're lying Draco! He couldn't possibly-'

"It's the truth Sirius." said Ginny sadly. "He kidnapped me and stood by while...he's bad Sirius. Really bad."

"But...how could this have happened? Why would Harry do this? It couldn't be willingly." said Sirius very much distraught at the news of his godson.

"Revenge." said Hermione softly. Tears were welling up in her eyes. Sirius took the girl into her arms and hugged her, softly patting her head.

Draco saw something out of the corner of his eye near Sirius's large bookcase. He walked over there and picked up what looked like a wand.

Ron's wand.

"Ginny, Granger, Sirius. Take a look at this." he said calling them over.

Hermione gasped and quickly took Ron's wand out of Draco's hand. "He's with him probably at that house unarmed?! Oh Ron! We've got to get to him we are wasting time!" cried out Hermione reaching hysterics.

Ginny stared at the wand, tears falling from her eyes. She was extremely scared for her brother. No telling what they would do to him.

The fireplace lit up green as the Weasley clan, Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, and Ted made their ways through it.

Tonks was a brilliant Auror, however she was extremely clumsy, and as soon as she came out of the fire, she slipped on nothing and ended up on the floor.

Remus smiled weakly and helped her up as everyone had assembled in the parlor, ready to be told what happened.

Ginny went into telling how she had been under the Imperius Curse this whole time and how under it she had been trying to get Draco to return home to face the wrath of his father, as well as Ron to face Harry. She told how it had been Harry that had taken her and also him that had brought her back to the Burrow. She just knew that Ron was with Harry at Malfoy Manor, and if it was anything like it was when she was there, Ron was not having a good time.

The Order all sat and contemplated their next move. The manor was heavily protected by dark magic, especially since now it had been made unplottable.

"If the manor can be revealed to me, I can take a lot of the wards off myself, as I am a Malfoy." said Draco. "But I can't do anything with something I can't see. "

"What magic do you think could be concealing the manor?" Remus asked Bill.

"We believe it could be a combination of things, however, everything we have tried has failed. If I could just figure out one of the spells, I could possibly break them all."

"Wait." said Hermione as if she had just thought of something. "Oh wow...oh my word...I should have guessed it sooner."

"Hermione, you think you have something?" asked Kingsley.

"The house is under the Fidelius Charm." said Hermione. "It has to be. Lucius must have acquired a Secret Keeper after he escaped Azkaban."

The others nodded in agreement. "It does make sense." said Sirius. If it wasn't under that charm, whatever else it was under would have been revealed to you Bill."

"So instead of looking for the house, we need to find the secret keeper." said Tonks. "But who could it be?"

"Bet you anything it's Bellatrix Lestrange." said Ginny.

"It has to be. Lucius wouldn't trust Mother to it. She could leave the manor right now and tell everyone the exact address and they still wouldn't find it." said Draco.

"So we need to get to Bellatrix? Not an easy feat." said Bill sighing.

"Exactly." said Kingsley. "How would we do that? I'm pretty sure she is probably not even leaving the manor."

"I think I could get her to do it." said Ginny.


	9. Chapter 9: Misery And Agony

I'm putting this chapter out a day early because imma take tomorrow to try my best to work on The Other Side, which desperately needs an update.

This chapter has some sexual assault in it so I'm just forewarning you of it. Its also somewhat dark so if that's not your thing, you can skip ahead after Ron and Narcissa talk.

* * *

Chapter 9: Misery And Agony

Ron listened attentively for footsteps. Especially ones that had to do with heels. It wasn't like he was scared of Bellatrix, he just grew tired of her wicked voice in his ears, her evil smile upon her face, and her presence in general.

He heard it. The clacking of heels on a hard stone floor. He rolled his eyes. 'Not this bitch again' he thought.

Instead of Bellatrix in his eye, he seen the face of Narcissa Malfoy and his anger increased.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" growled Ron, staring angrily into Narcissa's eyes.

Narcissa wasn't phased. "I've brought you some proper food. Well us some proper food. I thought you would be hungry." She opened the dungeon door and let herself in. She took out a wand and drew up a table and chairs. Then she pointed it at Ron's chains and let him loose.

"Don't run. It's in the middle of the night and if you were to leave this dungeon you would be hit with so many curses you wouldn't know up from down." said Narcissa calmly.

"Why the hell are you even giving me food? You probably poisoned it." said Ron.

"I'm trying to help you, just like I did your sister. You need proper nourishment if you're going to endure what's ahead of you."

"You didn't help my sister. You're lying!"

"I did indeed. She was put under the imperius curse, so I assumed she was lead to tell you that I am just as horrible as my husband. Look, I'm not going to make you trust me, but I am not going to sit here and let you starve. Eat." she said, handing him a rather huge turkey leg.

Ron eyed Narcissa suspiciously. His hunger soon gave in, and he took the turkey leg from her and bit into it. After a couple of seconds chewing and swallowing, he didn't feel any different so he demolished the rest of the leg, also eating the bread, cheese, small pies, and drinking the pumpkin juice with a bit of firewhisky and a drop of endurance potion mixed into it.

"Why are you helping me if you are against them?" asked Ron. "Won't they punish you too?"

Narcissa smiled a sad smile. "My punishment is the fact that my son and Ginevra are in grave danger. I really do love your sister. She saved my son once. But I'm afraid I shall lose him again and in the worst way."

"What do you mean when you say Ginny saved him once?"

"Draco was losing his true self, Ron. She came along and helped him find himself again. She healed him. I can never repay her for that. The only thing I can do for her for now, is try to help you. And I'm sorry to say I can only do so much which is feed you."

Ron nodded. Narcissa waved her wand and scourged him, but only to relieve him of the smell. If he looked completely clean, they would know he was helped. She then locked him back in his chains and went out the dungeon door.

"Hold onto yourself Ronald. Please. My sister will try to break you like she tried with Ginny but you mustn't let her. Even if Potter is around."

Ron nodded and laid down as Narcissa left. He drifted off to sleep.

* * *

What seemed like seconds even though it was hours later, he was awakened by stinging pain on his right cheek. Bellatrix had smacked him.

He noticed that he was unchained so he tried to fight back, but Bellatrix slammed him against the wall, sticking him to it with a sticking charm.

"Oh good, you're awake my handsome little blood traitor." said Bellatrix in a cheery voice.

Ron glared at her, wishing he could simply kill her with his eyes.

"Why look at me like that? I thought we could be friends after all." said Bellatrix smiling creepily at Ron.

"Leave me the fuck alone you Death Eater whore." said Ron angrily.

"I've told you one before my dear I'm married." said Bellatrix smiling. "Although, with your rugged charm I could be your whore. My offer still stands. Wouldn't you like to experience a real woman rather than that Mudblood scum you consider a girlfriend?"

"Go to fucking Hell"

"I can do things to you that you never dreamed of." said Bellatrix, pushing herself up against Ron, grasping onto his face hard, and licking his nose."

"GET OFF ME YOU FILTH BITCH!" screamed Ron at the top of his lungs.

Bellatrix waved her wand, causing Ron's shirt to fall off of him in shreds as if it had been invisibly cut.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Such a young, toned body. Quidditch made, no doubt." said Bellatrix as she moved her hands onto Ron's chest, Ron trying desperately to move his arms.

"My mum always taught me to never put my hands on a lady, but you are fucking pushing it! Keep your filthy hands off of me!" yelled Ron.

Bellatrix faked rejection. "Oh? Well gee that's too bad. I was hoping that you would rather want pleasure instead of pain." And with that she punched him hard in the jaw, almost dislocating it.

Ron held his mouth shut tight, trying to to yell to let her know he was in pain.

Bellatrix unstuck him from the wall, turned him around, and then stuck him back with his chest against the wall this time, his right cheek stuck to the wall. She then summoned a whip with plenty of leather straps on the end.

She whipped him hard as Ron tries to keep from screaming in pain. He tried to zone out and focus on himself being anywhere but there.

He was at the Burrow with Hermione. They were in his room. He was holding her in his arms and she laid against him, reading one of her muggle books out loud to him. He could almost smell the familiar smell of her hair, see her beautiful chocolate eyes, feel her hand in his, taste her lips.

"CRUCIO!" yelled Bellatrix, the intense pain and earsplitting scream breaking Ron's concentration. This time, Ron couldn't hold it in. He let out a scream so loud, it seemed to have shaken the wall and he fell off of it in a heap on the floor.

He struggled to get up, but Bellatrix kicked him in his side, causing him to fall back down. She raised her foot up, ready to stomp him in the head.

"THATS ENOUGH LESTRANGE!" yelled Harry out of nowhere.

Bella turned to Harry and laughed. "And who are you to tell me when to stop?"

"You've already beaten him. Soon he will be useless to us if you kill him. Leave him alone or I'll tell Lucius." said Harry.

Bellatrix sneered at Harry. "Are you sure you don't want me to hurt him any longer because he's your silly friend?"

"Leave. Him. Alone."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Fine. You win for now. But another stunt like that, and you will join him. Hang what Lucius says!"

Ron turned his head to Harry liking at his former friend.

And even though Harry had the expression of hate on his face, in his eyes, all Ron saw was sadness before he passed out.


	10. Chapter 10: Hermione's Discovery

I know I said that chapters for Diamonds And Rubies and Death Eater's Revenge go up on Wednesdays and Fridays but I really couldn't wait, not when I'm on a writer's high at the moment lol.

You don't mind do you?

* * *

Chapter 10: Hermione's Discovery

It had been two days with no clue as to how to get to Bellatrix Lestrange.

They had scouted out Knockturn Alley, hoping that maybe she would show up and that hopefully Ginny could taunt her enough to get her to at least say something. They were sure that they didn't know that Ginny wasn't under the curse anymore, and Ginny felt like she could say that she had lost her way, and Bellatrix would be naive enough to tell her the location.

However, the Death Eater didn't show and the Weasleys and Hermione were starting to panic as they did not know what had happened to Ron.

Hermione sat in one of the bedrooms in Grimmauld Place. She needed to be to herself for a while. She held onto Ron's wand as tightly, as if she would lose all of him if she was to let go of it.

This was all her fault. She should have went with him. Hell, she should not have let him go alone. They had been together since the first year of Hogwarts and even though Harry wasn't a part of them anymore, her and Ron were still a unit so why in the world did she let him go by himself?

How could Harry do this to his friends? First he kidnapped and help torture Ginny and now he takes off with his former best friend and put him in danger. Was Harry really the evil one all along?

She had to see him. She had to get to him somehow. Ron was in terrible. He needed her. She could sense it.

" _Hermione_..."

'What was that?' thought Hermione. She could have sworn she heard a whisper of...

" _Hermione_..."

Hermione looked around frantically. Was she going crazy? Was someone playing a trick on her?

" _Mione._.."

"Ron?" she whispered. Only her Ron called her that.

She looked on the dresser of the room she was in. On it was Ron's deluminator. And it was glowing.

She could have sworn that she hadn't seen that there before. She went over to it and this time the whispering was even more clear.

" _Mione...Mione..._ "

Hermione picked up the deluminator and clicked it. Instantly she felt like she was was being sucked up by something. The room spun around her and she seemed weightless.

A few seconds later she landed hard on her face on what felt like a cold stone floor. She groaned as she got up and checked her surroundings.

She seemed to had landed in what looked to be a cold, dark, dungeon of some sort. It smelled of dampness, mold, and blood. She looked around to see if there was a way to get out and as she looked around, she spied what looked like a brown heap. A brown heap with red hair.

"Ron? Oh God Ron!" she said as she ran over to him. She dropped down near his head and lifted it up, putting his head in her lap. He was breathing, but just barely. His shirt was ripped and he had whip marks, cuts, and bruises all on his arms, back, and chest, and a long gash on above his eyebrow.

"Ron? Ronnie darling please...Ron please wake up." she said shaking him and giving him light slaps to the face.

She looked and seen that his leg was chained and she pointed her wand to it and produced a small flame so she could quietly detach it from Ron's leg. Then she tried once again to wake him up but to no avail.

She heard what sounded like heels clacking on the floor. She started to panic, not knowing what to do.

She picked up the deluminator and clicked it once thinking that maybe she could collect the small light that was on in the room and she could quickly hide. Instead she found herself once again being sucked up by an invisible force. She held onto what was left of Ron's shirt as tight as she could as the room spun around them and in seconds she had once again hit the floor, this time still clutching to Ron.

She looked around quickly. She was back in the bedroom. Back in Grimmauld Place.

"SIRIUS!" she screamed not knowing what to do as Ron laid on the floor. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Seconds later, Sirius, Remus, and Bill came barreling through the door. They gasped as they saw Hermione, still desperately trying to wake Ron up.

"Hermione.." said Bill." How-"

"Help him!" yelled Hermione. "I will explain later but for right now please help him!"

Bill lifted his brother and took him to another room. Hermione jumped up and ran down the steps to alert Mrs. Weasley, whom along with Tonks ran up to the room where Bill had taken Ron.

Hermione sat down in the parlor with Ginny, Draco, and Kingsley.

"What the hell happened Hermione?" asked Ginny.

Hermione was in tears. "I don't know. I heard his voice whisper my name and I saw his deluminator on the dresser as if it came out of nowhere. I picked it up, clicked it, and next thing I knew I was being sucked up and dropped onto a dungeon floor."

"His deluminator had gotten turned into some sort of portkey from the sound of it." said Kingsley astounded.

"I found him just...he was...and he wouldn't wake up and he leg was chained and I freed it and I heard footsteps so I panicked and clicked it again to hide and it sucked us back here and now I don't know what is going on or if he is okay or what!" cried Hermione hysterically.

Ginny held Hermione close to her and whispered reassuring words to her as she rubbed her hair and tried her best to calm her friend down. Draco left to see if Sirius's house elf would fix Hermione some tea.

About an hour later, Mrs. Weasley came down into the parlor. Hermione shot up like lightning and ran over to her, picking up her hands and clutching them to her heart.

"It's all right Hermione dear, Ron is fine." said Mrs. Weasley in a soothing voice. "He woke up not too long ago and has been asking for you. First words out of his mouth actually."

Hermione started crying again and almost fell into Mrs. Weasley's arm, the woman hugging her tight and rubbing her back.

"Thank you" she whispered in Hermione's ear. "Thank you for saving my baby boy."

Hermione couldn't say anything. All she could do was to hug her tighter.

Mrs. Weasley took Hermione by the hand and walked with her back upstairs to the room Ron was in. She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then left.

Hermione opened the door to see Ron lying in the bed, forehead bandaged as well as his torso.

Bill got up and hugged Hermione. "He has some scars and bruises but he is fine, just acting like a big ass baby now. He's been moaning for you so get over there and shut him up." joked BIll.

Hermione walked over to Ron smiling at her. He sat up and pulled Hermione into him, hugging her as tight as he could, never wanting to let her go. He felt her tears hit his shoulder and took in the beautiful smell of her hair as if he was memorizing it.

"Am I dreaming?" asked Ron.

Hermione giggled through her tears. "No silly, you're really here. Safe with me and your family."

"I had smelled your hair and I thought that my nose was playing trick on me. And then I heard Mum and Bill."

"I got you out of that horrid place Ron. Do you remember where you were?"

"Shit, I'll never forget. Sick bitch."

"Language Ronald."

"Well she was. She wanted me. It was absolutely disgusting." said Ron shuddering at the thought of it all.

"Did...did she touch you?" asked Hermione getting angry.

"Besides my face and chest no. She had tried once but Harry had stopped her."

"Harry?"

"Oh shit. Just remembered, Harry is in trouble. We gotta go back and save him." said Ron holding his head.

"Are you mental? It's his fault that this happened to you as well as Ginny!"

"Yeah and it's because of him that you found the my deluminator in the first place." said Ron.

'I'm confused." said Hermione.

"Harry felt bad for what was going on. What he had done. What they were planning on doing with me. Him and Narcissa planned it out. They made my deluminator into a portkey. Harry sent Narcissa's owl to here and dropped off the deluminator. I thought it had given it to you."

Hermione shook her head. "I found it on the dresser. It called to me. You called to me. And then I picked it up and clicked it."

"They have probably figured out that I'm not there anymore. Harry and Narcissa are gonna be in danger. If you click it again, it should take you back there.. We have to save them."

"We aren't doing anything. You are staying here and we will go." said Hermione almost motherly.

Ron laughed and brought her in for another hug.

"I love you." he said holding her close.

* * *

"You filthy half-blood how dare you let this happen!" yelled Bellatrix at Harry.

"Let what happen?" said Harry calmly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You parasite, you do know! You helped that mangy blood traitor, I know you did!"

"No, you just lost him. Wasn't he your prisoner? The great Bellatrix is losing her touch."

SMACK!

Harry's face turned a horrible shade of red as Bellatrix's handprint was left vividly on his left cheek. He said nothing, fighting to keep his emotions in check when really, he wanted to kill her.

"I know you did it I know you did it! I should throw your ass in there in his place! You spineless, useless, piece of filth! yelled Bellatrix raising her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Narcissa from the entrance of the dungeon. Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand and into Narcissa's. Bellatrix glared at her sister with rage filled eyes the color of coal.

"Sister? What is the meaning of this? You dare disarm me?"

"Leave Harry alone. It was I that helped the boy." said Narcissa boldly.

"No!" yelled Harry. "Don't do this Cissy!"

"You dare call her that?! I call her that! You shut your filthy little mouth!" yelled Bellatrix starting to lose control.

"It was me" said Narcissa as she walked towards Harry. "I turned the boy's tool into a portkey and sent it to his family. I had thought that it would bring them here to save the boy. I had hoped Draco would come. It was to try to goat them here dear sister. I had no idea that it would take them back. I thought they would be stuck here."

"It was my idea Cissy and you know it. Don't make it seem like everything was on you." said Harry, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes.

"So you defy your husband, you own sister, for that blood traitor along with this half-blood? How dare you!" yelled Bellatrix.

"I tried dear sister really I did. It is not my fault that it didn't go as planned." said Narcissa.

"Oh but it is my dear." said Lucius as he stood at the entrance. "It was your fault. And you did it deliberately, you and Potter."

Harry was beginning to get nervous. He started to inch his way over towards Narcissa.

"Lucius..."

"Let's be truthful about it my dear. You think I didn't know about you taking food and drink to the boy? And not just scraps, the very food that we dine on? The very expensive drinks that we drank? You fed him better than a house elf. He was supposed to be weak and trembling and you kept him strong and defiant. And you and Potter didn't want to see him suffer anymore so you helped him escape."

"Dear, I thought he would come. I thought Draco would come. I just want to see our son."

"He is no son of mine." spit Lucius. "And you? You're no wife to me at all. You're dead to me. As is Draco."

Both Bellatrix and Harry eyed Lucius with suspicion and fear.

"Lucius..." began Bellatrix.

"You want your son here so bad Cissy? Let's make sure he gets here. AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled Lucius pointing his wand at Narcissa.

"NO!" yelled Bellatrix and Harry.

A stream of bright green. A heavy thud. A bone shaking scream from out of Bellatrix's mouth.

And Narcissa Malfoy. Dead.


	11. Chapter 11: Late Night Conversations

Chapter 11: Late Night Conversations

Seeing as Ginny had returned under the imperius curse, Veritaserum was used on Ron as a precaution. When it was confirmed that he was fine, they tried to get any info they could out of him. However Ron couldn't provide much as he woke up imprisoned. He did confirm what Ginny had said, that Narcissa had nothing to do with Bellatrix, Lucius, and Harry's treatment.

"Harry also saved me." he said. He and Narcissa turned the deluminator into a portkey. If it wasn't for them, I'd probably be dead."

"So you say this thing is a portkey?" So we can use it to get back into the manor?" asked Kingsley.

Ron nodded. "But, we shouldn't just jump in. Bellatrix is nothing to fuck...I mean play with...sorry mum" said Ron looking down.

"I'll let it slide this time." said Molly shaking her head. "Right now you kids need to get to bed. Everyone actually. We need our strength for in the morning to plan this out."

When everyone had left and the ones that were staying had gone to sleep, Hermione snuck out of the room that her and Ginny were sharing. She crept down the hall until she reached Ron's to and let herself in.

Ron woke up in an instant, having gotten used to waking up quickly to deal with whatever was coming at Malfoy Manor. When he seen it was Hermione, he beckoned her over.

Hermione walked over to the bed shyly. She didn't know why all of a sudden she felt shy around her boyfriend. Maybe it was because she knew he was still injured and she didn't want to hurt him.

Ron could see her apprehension and laughed as he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her on top of his lap. He held her tight like she would float away if he let her go.

"What brings you in here at this time of night?"

"I didn't want to be alone." said Hermione.

"Alone? Ginny's not in there with you?"

Hermione gave Ron a knowing look.

"Ron growled. "I'm gonna have to kill him. And to think the little pasty faced ferret was starting to grown on me."

"Can you do it in the morning?" asked Hermione sweetly. "I want to be with you tonight."

Ron smiled and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "Sure love. For you, I'll wait."

Hermione laughed and snuggled under the covers with Ron. "I've missed this."

"I missed it too."

"I missed you so much. I was so afraid for you. I had thought..." she couldn't get the rest out.

"Shhh...I'm here. I'm fine. I have some scratches and I'm a bit sore, but I'm living and breathing right beside you. And at the moment, I'm not moving." said Ron as he pulled Hermione closer to him and played with her hair as she laid her head on his chest.

"I'm glad you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if I would had lost you." said Hermione feeling tears form.

"You would have been great Mione. You're a strong woman."

"That doesn't mean anything and no I wouldn't have been great!" said Hermione, slapping Ron's chest.

"I didn't-"

"I hate it when you act like you're so expendable and no one would miss you. Your family, friends, and I would miss you terribly if something was to happen!"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." said Ron looking down at Hermione.

"I'm sure you could be fine without me, but I wouldn't be able to function without you." said Hermione, looking back up at Ron.

Ron sat up and looked down at Hermione, puzzled. "Me? Be fine without you?" Never! I would go mental! The only thing that kept sane when I was there being hit with the cruciatus was thoughts of you. You saved me when before you came."

Hermione blushed. "What did you think about me?"

Ron blushed and grinned. "Moments like this. Us just being together and talking. And your gorgeous face. And when I would see it again. And... other stuff."

"Other stuff like what?"

"Would you like me to show you?" said Ron playfully as he hovered over top of a giggling Hermione and started kissing her.

* * *

Ginny had snuck into the room that Draco was sleeping in earlier that night. The two were too tired to say anything so they just cuddled up and slept.

At around 3am, Draco woke up yelling in a cold sweat. Ginny sat up too, wand in her hand thinking something had happened.

"Draco?" she said looking at Draco's horrified face. "What's wrong? What's the matter?"

"It was so real." said Draco, breathless. "It was like I was there. Mother..."

Ginny rubbed Draco's back. "Its okay. Its gonna be okay. We can go and get her."

"No we can't...I think she's dead. Or dying. I don't feel her anymore." said Draco looking Ginny in the face.

"Don't think like that. Please don't. I'm not gonna say I'm sure she's fine, but don't think the worse."

Draco looked at Ginny and seen the sadness and love in her eyes. He caressed her cheek lovingly and gave her a passionate but short kiss.

"If she was to die, it would be okay." said Draco. "She wouldn't have to deal with my father anymore. And at least I would still have you."

"You'll always have me." said Ginny, moving the fringe of hair out of Draco's eyes.

"And you'll always have me. You're stuck with me."

Ginny laughed. "You are such a fake. You wanna be tough so bad, but in reality, you're a sweetie pie."

"You got me acting like some sissy ass boy over here you know that?" said Draco rolling his eyes.

"You're my sissy boy." laughed Ginny.

"Don't say that outside this room. I don't need your brothers taking the mickey out of me."

"I'm going to tell everyone!"

"Evil witch." said Draco pulling Ginny in for a kiss.

All of a sudden, they heard a loud pop coming from outside, followed by two thumps, and a hard knock.

"That sounded like someone apparated outside the house." said Draco.

The two of them got up and went downstairs. Wands at the ready, Draco quickly opened the door.

Ginny and Draco's screams woke the entire house. Molly, Arthur, Sirius, the twins, Ron, Hermione, and Charlie came rushing down the steps, wands out ready to fight.

They all gasped, Molly crying out. Ginny held tightly to a screaming Draco who had collapsed onto the floor.

There on the stoop laid a very beaten, very bloody, and barely breathing Harry Potter. Also on the stoop laid the immaculately dressed body of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mum? Mum, I don't know what to do!" cried Ginny, clutching a sobbing Draco's head to her chest.

Molly sprang into action. "Bill, pick up Harry and take him to Ron's room and see to his wounds. Arthur you help, I'll be there in a second. Sirius, you...you take care of Cissy. I'm going to floo Kingsley and Andromeda. Ginny dear, take Draco and you two floo to the Burrow. Hermione sweetheart please go with them and put on some tea for everybody and Ronnie you help. Now go!"

The group broke apart, each doing their separate jobs. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco flooed to the Burrow where all Ginny could do was sit on the floor and allow Draco to get all of his emotions out.

Bellatrix had looked upon the scene, unbeknownst to anyone. She shed a tear for Narcissa, wiping it away quickly.

"Dont disappoint me Draco. Nor your mother." she growled, apparating away.


	12. Chapter 12: The Return Of Harry Potter

Chapter 12: The Return Of Harry Potter

Ginny sat in her room across from Ron and Hermione who were sleeping in the extra bed in Ginny's room. Draco laid curled up in the fetal position almost, with his head resting on Ginny's leg while she lovingly ran her fingers through his silky mane. Neither one of them could fall asleep. They had spent the last two hours trying with no avail.

In Draco's head this wasn't unexpected. He had longed known something would happen to where his mother would be hurt, especially since Lucius broke out of Azkaban. He just felt so much shame and guilt.

He should have been there. He should have went there when Hermione recovered Ron from the manor. The way was right there. And he didn't do it.

What kind of son was he? How cowardice of him to hide in safety while his mother was living in pain.

And now she was dead.

"Draco? Do you want to go somewhere with me?" asked Ginny, voice cracking.

Draco nodded, feeling the need to walk around. The two excited the Burrow Ginny leading Draco by the hand.

She led him over to the dock that was on their small lake. The two day down, looking upon the water. It was not quite dawn yet. There was a bit of light, but the sun hadn't risen yet.

"Whenever I would ever feel like my world was crashing down, I would wake up Ron and we would sneak and come out here at this time. We would sit here and talk about what was bothering me and vice versa, and it seemed like when the sun would rise, it would put it all into perspective."

"So will the sun bring back my mother?" said Draco sternly.

"No it won't. But I berry she can see it better now."

"My mother hated being up early. She was more of a sunset kind of woman. She would sit on the balcony with me and we would watch that. She would tell me that it felt peaceful to her and the colors in the sky delighted her." said Draco.

"She was a wonderful woman. People thought she was vain, cross, stuck up, and evil like my father but she was none of those things. She was the kindest person I had ever known. She was my best friend. And I wasn't there to protect her. I wasn't..."

Draco started to shake with emotion. The tears that rolled down his cheeks seemed to burn his face. He tested his head on Ginny's shoulder.

"I don't have anyone left anymore."

"That's a lie." said Ginny. "You have your Aunt Andromeda, Tonks, Sirius. They are your family after all and they are good people. And of course you have me."

Draco and Ginny turned so they could have each other.

"Will I always have you? I won't wake up one day and find you have left me will I?"asked Draco. That had always been a thought in the back of his mind. He thought that with everything his family had put Ginny through and continued to that she would want to just be done with him. If he wasn't in the picture, she wouldn't have to worry about anyone getting hurt.

Ginny leaned over to Draco's face. "Hate to break it to you Malfoy, but you're stuck with me. I'm not going anywhere. Even if you wanted me to. You're mine."

Draco smiled as his lips joined Ginny's. He pulled her into him, wrapping her up in his arms as the two kissed each other passionately.

As if on cue, the sun started to rise from the horizon, casting an orange glow upon the couple, making the moment for them even more special.

"I love you." whispered Draco in Ginny's ear.

Ginny couldn't help but shed a tear. "I love you too." she whispered back.

* * *

Molly Weasley paced the hallway as three healers they had flooed over looked after Harry in the room that Ron had stayed in. He was too damaged for anyone there to help him so they had to contact St. Mungo's who immediately sent three of their best healers to help him.

Sirius was anxious to check on his godson, but he found himself pacing right along with Molly, as they wouldn't let him inside.

Andromeda had came and collected her sister. She had almost lost herself when she had seen her, but she did her best to gain her composure and took her body back to her home. She was going to make arrangements for a burial soon so she could be paid to rest with their mother and father, on the Black's burial grounds.

After what seemed like hours, the healers came out to a frantic Molly and Sirius.

"He's going to have a lot of pain over the next couple of weeks and he will need to drink blood replenishing potion twice a day for the next week to help with the blood loss. He may spasm at times because he was hit multiple times by the cruciatus curse, but hopefully within the next few days that will subside. He isn't to do anything that will strain himself for the next couple of weeks." said the lead healer.

"Can we go and see him?" asked Sirius.

"I would normally say no, but he has been asking for you for quite some time Mr. Black."

Sirius rushed into the room. He didn't know what to expect when he got there so when he opened the door he just looked upon his godson with sorrow.

Harry looked at his Godfather with weakness in his eyes as he laid in the bed in pain both physically and mentally. He didn't know what to say to his Godfather because he knew that he had hurt him as well as the Weasleys, especially his best friend.

"Sirius..." he whispered, his vocal cords strained from all of the screaming he had done the night before.

"It's okay son. You don't have to say anything. I know." said Sirius, rubbing Harry's hand.

" I never meant for any of this to happen. I didn't mean for it to go too far. I don't know what I was thinking. I must have not been thinking. And now Narcissa is dead. And Ron... is Ron okay?" whispered Harry frantically.

"Shhh...Ron's fine. He is with Hermione, Ginny, and Draco at the Burrow."

"They probably all hate me. How could I have done this to them?"

"That's my question for you." said Sirius. "Why Harry? Why?"

Harry sighed. "It was a few days before graduation. I hadn't talked to Ron and Hermione for months. I felt terrible for my actions and at the same time I was angry at them. I had snuck out and went drinking by myself down Knockturn Alley"

*START FLASHBACK*

Harry sat in The White Wyvern drinking something that he didn't know the name of. He just wanted something strong.

He hadn't talked to Ron or Hermione since January on the train. He had spoken to Ginny a couple times but after awhile he decided that it hurt him too much to speak to her. Especially since her and Draco were dating and it didn't seem like a fling anymore.

As he finished his drink, the bartender sat another one in front of him. Harry looked boggled.

"Uh sir, I don't believe that I ordered another one" said Harry pointing to the drink.

"Compliments of the lovely lady to your left young sir." gruffed the bartender, pointing to the end of the bar.

There sat Bellatrix Lestrange, eyeing Harry up as if he was a prime piece of meat. Harry's hand immediately went for his wand as she got up and walked towards him.

"Oh there will be no need for that dear little Potter." said Bellatrix in an eeirely sweet voice. "I'm only here for a little chat."

Harry looked at the woman with disgust. "Forgive me if I don't care to chat with the likes of you."

"Awh dearie don't be that way. Not all women are like your precious wayward Mudblood and your fiery blood traitor who won't give you a chance in hell." she said lightly touching Harry's hand.

Harry snatched his hand back. "Don't you dare speak about my friends that way! And what the fuck are you saying?"

"Such dirty words coming from such an innocent and handsome mouth. Are you always this polite?"

"Only to ladies."

"Ooh. Feisty. Right. I'll just get to it then. We have heard of your afflictions and would like to help you." said Bellatrix as she threw her fingers up for another drink.

"We who? How do you know anything about anything to do with my life? Did your sleazy nephew say something?"

"We have our ways of finding out information. And for the record no my wonderful nephew hasn't spoken to us. But we are aware that he is dating the blood traitor harlot Weasley."

"Stop talking about-"

"As I was saying, we, being me and my dear brother in law Lucius would like to help you exact a little bit of revenge."

"Lucius Malfoy? Fuck him! I don't want anything to do with him or you for that matter!" said Harry taking out his wand.

"Oh silly willy Potty what are you gonna do with that?" taunted Bellatrix.

"Ask your master what I can do with it. Oh wait...he can't tell you anything because I killed him with it." said Harry smirking.

Bellatrix's eye twitched as if she was ready to lash out. A hand rested on her shoulder.

"Now now dear Bella, play nicely. We mustn't cause a scene." said the aristocratic voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Harry sneered at the man, thinking of ways to hex him without going to Azkaban.

Speaking of Azkaban...

"How the hell did you get out?" asked Harry.

"You dare ask a Malfoy how he does anything? Money speaks volumes my boy. Especially when you have volumes and volumes of it." said Lucius.

"What do I need to do to get you out of my face Malfoy?"

"Help me exact out a bit of revenge on my dear son. As well as your treacherous friend. What kind of friend just goes in and ruins your relationship like that? If one of my fellow Death Eaters was to , how do you say, 'put the moves' on my wife, I would be extremely furious. And even that, you couldn't even establish something with the next one? Tsk tsk tsk... Sad state of affairs."

The more Lucius spoke the more convincing the idea sounded. Why should he be moping? His best friend stole his girlfriend right from under his nose, his mortal enemy stole the girl that he had also placed on a pedestal. They didn't deserve to be happy. None of them did.

"I'm listening..." said Harry taking a sip of his drink.

*END FLASHBACK*

"I was so wrong. The whole thing was my fault. And I listened to those bastards. I never should have. I don't even like Malfoy and I'm sad and ashamed for what happened to his mother. It was my fault. It should have been me." whispered Harry, tears running down his face.

Sirius took a cloth and wiped them away. "They will forgive you. You just need to make peace with them. Twerk them what to do. What to expect. Help them vanquish those two. Help Draco avenge his mother's death. Who did it?"

"Lucius. He caught her in a lie. Bellatrix and I couldn't do anything."

"Bellatrix?"

"She broke down. Threw curses everywhere. Crucioed me a couple times. Lucius did the rest. But afterwards, she apparated us here. I just remember fading out on your doorstep." said Harry weakly.

"I'm going to let you rest. I'll tell the others what happened." said Sirius ruffling Harry's hair like a loving father.

"Sirius?"

"Yes son?"

"Do you think they will ever forgive me?"

"In time they will son. In time."


	13. Chapter 13: The Entire World

Bring on the fluff! Gonna have two fluffy chapters before we get to the nitty gritty mean and evil stuff.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Entire World

For the next couple of days, the Order stayed trying to come up with a plan of action. Harry had recovered with the exception of a limp that he had gotten. He also had to continue drinking blood replenishing potion to keep up his red blood cell count. They also held a small funeral service for Narcissa.

Andromeda had managed to find a beautiful dress that she knew Narcissa would be proud to wear. She prepared her sister by herself, much to Molly's insistence that she'd help her. She politely declined. She felt that she and her sister needed this time.

Suddenly she heard a whooshing sound from behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Well hello dear sister. I was wondering when you would come around." said Andromeda without turning around to look at her.

"Evening little sister. It's been awhile." said Bellatrix as she walked over to her sister's side.

Andromeda turned and looked at her. Bellatrix looked defeated, worn. Her face had fallen and her hair wasn't even as wild as it usually was.

"Haven't come to kill me have you?"

Bellatrix sighed as if she was tired. "No sweet Andi not today. I've come to pay respects to our baby sister actually." said Bellatrix ad she placed a hand on Narcissa's cheek.

Andromeda watched Bellatrix closely. She knew that even though her sister was a Death Eater and utterly evil, she still adored both her and Narcissa. And as the eldest, she was probably blaming herself.

"I remember when she wanted to go everywhere with us." said Andromeda. "Mother always kept Cissy close, and she hated it. She always wanted to do what we were doing, go where we were going, and just be free."

The sisters gazed at the youngest. Even on death, Narcissa was a very beautiful woman.

"This didn't have to happen." Bellatrix began. "Lucius, the gray haired bastard. Such a coward. My dear baby sister, I should have..."

Andromeda placed a hand on Bellatrix shoulder. "You couldn't have done a thing Bella. He would have gotten to her some way. Somehow. He had been wanting to kill her for years, you know that. It was bound to happen."

"I shouldn't be here." said Bellatrix turning around.

"Where will you go? Certainly not back to the manor. You simply can't. Stay with me."

"And be arrested by the bloody Order? I'd rather die. No, the next time Lucius sees my face, it will be when I send him to Hell."

She kissed Andromeda on the cheek and then apparated away. Andromeda let go of the tears that she was holding in and allowed them to fall.

* * *

After the funeral, Molly prepared a huge feasts for the guests in attendance. Mainly the Order, a few family members, and a woman who no one seemed to know. She had simply came, have Narcissa a kiss on the cheek, and then left.

People were eating and were in the best spirits that they could be in. All except for Draco. He stayed quiet the whole time. He didn't shed a tear, his face seemed emotionless, his demeanor was of someone who didn't want to be bothered. Yet Ginny didn't let any of that deter her. She stayed by his side the whole time, holding his hand.

Right now, the two of them were sitting at the far end of the table. Ginny was trying to get Draco to eat.

"I'm not hungry love." said Draco pushing the plate of roast beef and potatoes away from him.

"Yes you are. I've heard your stomach growling all day. You're going to get sick."

"Do you know what I'm sick of? Sitting here while my mother's murderer is sitting back probably fucking whores in my mother's rooms. We need to be doing something! I need to kill him!"

Draco hadn't realized how loud he had spoke until he seen the whole table's eyes were on him. He stood up and walked off towards Ron and Ginny's treehouse. He just wanted to be alone.

He climbed inside and sat down next to the window of the house that overlooked the dark lake of the Burrow. The darkness and stillness of the water seemed to soothe him, but it did nothing to mend his broken heart.

"Shit" he heard a voice say from the entrance hole of the treehouse. He soon saw the top of bright blue hair coming up and soon the face of his cousin Tonks.

"These legs aren't young like they used to be" said the 25 year old Tonks as she climbed into the treehouse.

Draco faked a grin and looked back outside. Tonks walked over and sat beside him. They sat in silence for awhile, just watching the small waves of the water.

"I remember when you were born." began Tonks. "I was 7. I remember visiting Aunt Cissy and seeing you in her arms, this pink little thing with white tufts of hair. I thought you were so ugly."

Draco chuckled lightly.

"Aunt Cissy didn't think so though. She thought you were the most beautiful baby in the universe. She would hardly let anyone outside of Mum hold you. Even Lucius didn't get much time holding you. She called you her entire world, and she didn't want any harm to come to you."

"Harry told me that her last thoughts were of you. She had wanted to see you. But I think that the last time you saw each other was best."

"The last time I saw her was at graduation before we apparated to Hawaii" said Draco confused.

"And what was the last thing you remember about that?"

"She hugged me and told me that she was proud of me and she loved me. And she smiled at Ginny and then told us to be careful and not...not to bring Ginny back pregnant." said Draco with a small laugh.

Tonks laughed along with him. "She would have made a wonderful Gramma. But what I'm saying is the last moments you had with her were happy and bicr versa. That's what you should hold onto. You wouldn't have wanted the last memory of your mum to be seeing her sad and you certainly wouldn't have wanted to see her die. And she died with the last sight of her son being happy. That probably felt good in her heart."

Draco thought about his cousin's words. They did make him feel a lot better.

"I shouldn't have snapped at Ginny like I did." said Draco. "She was only trying to take care of me, and I snapped at her did. She didn't deserve that."

"She understands." said Tonks putting her hand on his shoulder. "I couldn't imagine losing my mother. It would destroy me as I feel it has destroyed you. So she isn't upset at you. She is just worried about you."

"Do you think you could ask her to come up here? " asked Draco.

Tonks nodded and gave her young cousin a hug. She then apparated away and 5 minutes later, Ginny came up in the treehouse. Draco stood up and held out his arms. Ginny smiled and walked into them, looking up at the troubled but wonderful boy she had fallen in love with.

"Sorry for earlier." said Draco looking down into Ginny's sweet brown eyes.

"I'll forgive you if you eat this." said Ginny reaching into her small bag and bringing out a piece of her mum's cake.

Draco smiled as he ate the moist goodness that was the chocolate cake. "Thanks. I was starting to get hungry."

"I had an inkling that you were. How are you feeling?"

Draco sighed. "A bit better about things since talking to Tonks. And because you're here."

"I told you that you're stuck with me."said Ginny giving Draco a kiss on the cheek.

Draco returned the kiss, only his lips landed on Ginny's as he kissed her with all the emotions he was feeling for her. He had someone that was going to be with him through this dark time and whatever other dark times he would have. To him, next to his mother, she was the most beautiful person in the universe both inside and out, and at this moment he realized that to him, Ginny was now his entire world.


	14. Chapter 14: The Future

Last mushy moment before things go haywire. Hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

Chapter 14: The Future

Hermione sat on Ron's bed alone in his room. She needed a minute to herself.

The day had truly been overwhelming with Narcissa's funeral. She hadn't known the woman very well but from the interaction that she had with her and from what Ginny, Draco, and Tonks had told her she seemed to have been a lovely woman and totally contradictory to what she had always suspected of her. She felt bad for judging a book by its cover.

She also felt bad because she felt as if she should have done something when she rescued Ron. Maybe she should have went back and gotten her or looked around and saved her when she saved him. She should have done more.

And now Draco didn't have his mother. It wasn't fair.

Her thoughts then shifted to Harry. She hadn't talked to him since he returned. She didn't really have a desire to. She had heard his story however, from Sirius telling her, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and the rest of the Order. And while it was noble of him, she still felt a bit of hate towards him that she wasn't sure it would go away anytime soon.

"I thought you were hiding up here." said Ron entering his room and seeing Hermione.

"I just needed a minute." she said looking down at the floor.

"Shall I leave then?"

"No don't!" said Hermione quickly. "I mean stay. This is your room after all.

Ron smiled lightly as he sat beside Hermione. He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"What's on your mind love?" asked Ron.

"I'm just glad this day is over. I couldn't help but feel guilty about everything."

"Guilty?"

"Yes, guilty. Like maybe there was more that I could have done. I should have went back Ron. I should have tried something." said Hermione as years started to form.

"Don't you dare do that! Don't you dare sit here and blame yourself. Narcissa knew what was going to happen. She didn't make a way for herself to be saved. She knew what was coming. I had begged her to stay with me or try to act like she was bringing me something at that moment so she could come along. She refused. She didn't want to." said Ron fists balled up.

"So don't sit there feeling sorry for yourself because there wasn't anything that you could have done. Besides, she is in a better place. She doesn't have to worry about anything anymore okay?" he said hugging her to him.

Hermione nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?"

"How do you always make me feel better?"

"Oh. Well it could be because I'm so wicked at words and making people feel wonderful." said Ron proudly.

"Or it could be your apparent modesty." said Hermione sarcastically.

Ron laughed as he ticked Hermione lightly on her side.

"I have a question." said Hermione.

"I may have an answer."

"Where do you see us in the future?" asked Hermione.

"Immediate or way into?"

"Both I guess."

"Well, immediate I would love to see me snogging you senseless and then falling asleep." said Ron wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione slapped his arm. "Pervy git." she said laughing.

Ron grinned. "Well you asked. As for way into...I see us doing whatever we want. I for one would love to be an auror, and you would probably be something great like a professor or the minister of magic or the queen of the universe. And maybe if you're not working too hard, we could throw in a baby or two. Maybe even three."

Hermione gasped. "Kids? You want to have kids with me?"

Ron blushed. "I want to have whatever you want. If you want kids sure. If not, that's okay too. Hopefully you won't get bored with just me around."

"I think I would like kids. Three sound okay. I've always wanted a big family."

"Hopefully not too big. I do not want as many kids as Mum and Dad. I don't know how they dealt with having seven children. I would have offed at least three of us."

Hermione laughed. "Ron that's terrible!"

"It's true! I know we drove Mum and Dad mental. Especially Mum. I'm shocked the twins survived. They would have been the first to go in my book."

"Ronald Weasley you are a horrible human being." said Hermione kissing him on the cheek.

"As long as you like me I don't care."

"I have another question." said Hermione.

"I have time for one more answer."

"What would you do it I told you that I was ready?" said Hermione hesitantly.

"Ready for what? Wait... OH!" said Ron surprised.

"Is that your answer?" she asked him giggling.

"You mean ready right now?" asked Ron enthusiastically.

"Not right now silly. This really isn't the right night for all of that now is it?"

Ron shook his head. "No...no you're right. Too much happening. Too many people. I would hate to have someone try to walk in on us."

"Yeah. That would be awful, I couldn't imagine!" laughed Hermione.

"So, about that immediate future I predicted. Any chance of at least that coming true?" asked Ron hopeful.

Hermione blushed as she sat on Ron's lap facing him. She and his lips met passionately as they allowed themselves to forget the events of the day and just focus on them.

Ron picked Hermione up and laid her down on his bed. Their tongues danced as their kissing grew more and more intense.

Ron moved his lips to Hermione's neck, causing her to let out a small moan. She ran her fingers through Ron's ginger mane, causing him to want her even more.

He pushed Hermione's sleeve over exposing her shoulder. He planted light kisses on it and then bit down gently causing Hermione to moan again.

"Not that. You're making it hard for me to keep my clothes on." whispered Hermione.

"Take off anything you want, I guarantee you I won't mind." whispered Ron, biting her shoulder once again.

His lips met hers again as Hermione put her hands up Ron's back, gently scratching at it, causing Ron the shutter at her touch. He was just about to go up her shirt when a knock came at his door.

"Oh bloody hell." He growled.

"See why I said not tonight?" giggled Hermione.

"We shall discuss this later." said Ron giving Hermione a quick kiss and going to the door.

He opened it to reveal Harry. His face changed from serious to comical, as he had figured out what he had interrupted by looking at Ron's annoyed expression.

"This better be important mate." said Ron.

"It is." said Harry, his face serious once more. "We have a plan."


	15. Chapter 15: The Plan

Chapter 15: The Plan

Draco, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and the rest of the Order sat and stood in various places in the Weasley's sitting room. They were all crowded around Harry, who was standing in the middle of the room.

"I feel the best course of action is an ambush." he told the group. "We will have the advantage because Bellatrix will more than likely not be around."

"How do you think that?" asked Ron.

"If someone killed your sister would you stick around to do their dirty work?"

"Guess not. Carry on then." grinned Ron.

"As I was saying, an ambush would be the best tactic. In the dead of night when Lucius is asleep."

"My father has probably reinforced the wards since my mother's death Potter." said Draco.

"Ron's deluminator can get through any and all wards. Narcissa and I saw to that. Thing is we would have to move rather quickly as it is small and can only transport 2 at a time. Getting everyone there will be the hard part unless..."

"Unless what?" asked Remus.

"Unless Malfoy can convince some of his house elves to help." said Harry looking at Draco.

Draco sat and thought for awhile. "Dobby would help. He can still get in I think. And I have the ones that were nannies to me that remain loyal to me only so it would be up to them."

"We also have Kreacher." said Sirius. "He would have no choice but to help."

Hermione groaned at that statement.

"Love, this is not the time to promote spew." whispered Ron.

"Its S.P.E.W. Ronald!" scolded Hermione back.

"Does Dobby know which elves to speak to Malfoy?" asked Harry ignoring the pair.

"He was one of them so yes." said Draco.

"Okay. So since we have that much covered we need to speak strategy. Who will go in first and second and so on." said Remus.

Ron raised his hand. Though one of the youngest in the Order, everyone knew that both he and his older brother Bill were the best when it came to strategics.

"I can work that out can't I?" asked Ron.

"Oh no you won't Ronald Weasley!" said Molly. "I almost lost you to that place once. I'm not going to do it again. None of you teens are going and that is that."

The room erupted with arguing.

"Mum I'm not a bloody baby!"

"Mrs Weasley I want to help!"

"MUM IM OF AGE!"

"IT'S MY HOUSE!"

"But Mrs Weasley!"

"Molly dear you must reconsider." said Arthur calmly to his wife. "Of course we need Draco he knows his own house. And Bill can help Ron can't he? And you know Hermione isn't going to just stay behind while Ron goes so really dear."

Molly glared at her husband but she knew he was right. "Fine. But Ginny and Harry, you are staying. I'm not budging with the two of you."

"WHAT?!" yelled Ginny. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"its entirely fair young lady, you are not of age yet therefore I still have say so over you and I say you aren't going anywhere." said Molly putting her foot down. Ginny crossed her arms and scowled.

"And as for you Harry you are still very much injured and in no condition to fight and I'm sure your godfather will agree with me there."

Harry looked over at Sirius looking for help, but Sirius shrugged and shook his head sympathetically, siding with Molly.

Harry sighed. "Fine. But if Ginny can't go then Hermione shouldn't go."

Hermione stood up fast. "And why is that Harry? Because I'm a girl? Have you forgotten who besides Ron faught beside you to help defeat Voldemort as well as the other Death Eaters? There were moments you wouldn't have made it out alive if it wasn't for me and you know it. Tell him Ron!"

Ron looked at his girlfriend trying to find the right words to say.

"You're right Hermione. But if you come, I'll worry and then I won't be able to focus on what I need to do and I don't want to worry about what happened to me happening to you so please?"

"Ron!" huffed Hermione stomping her foot.

'Time to lay it on thick' said Ron to himself.

He got up and wrapped his arms around Hermione tightly so that she wouldn't wiggle free.

"Please Mione. I don't want anything to happen to you. If something was to happen I'd go mental. I can't help my family, Malfoy, and the others if the thought of losing you is clouding my mind and impairing my judgment. Please, love. Please." said Ron trying to sound as pitiful as he could.

Hermione sighed. "Fine. I'll stay. But only to keep Gin company. Just please be careful."

Ron kissed Hermione lovingly. "I will. I promise."

"Oh that is so sweet Ronnie dear." said Molly dabbing the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief.

After that the plan started to fall into place. Harry called on Dobby and Dobby, who was very eager to help Harry Potter out, set out to Malfoy Manor and rounded up at least 6 loyal to Draco elves. They had decided that Ron and Draco would go in first with the deluminator and the rest would come with the elves. Some would surround the outside of the manor while Draco, Ron, Remus, and Kingsley would take the inside. Bill was to remain outside and work on the wards along with his other codebreaker friends to disable them so an auror team could also invade. The plan was to apprehend Lucius and whoever else that would be inside as quickly as possible. Once everything was explained and thought out, they scheduled their time of action to be around 2am the following night.

* * *

With the meeting adjourned, everyone went to their homes, the teens opting to stay at the Burrow while the rest of the Weasley's went back with Sirius.

"Could you have been any more pathetic?" joked Harry to Ron as he, Ron, and Draco sat in Ron's room.

"Yeah well, I had to convince her to stay. And it wasn't like I was lying." said Ron.

"That shit wouldn't have worked on Ginny." said Draco. "She would have called me a bitch and told me she was going anyways."

"That's because you are a bitch." said Ron jokingly.

Draco smirked and nodded his head.

"Did you notice how I left one element out of the plan?" asked Harry to Ron and Draco.

"You never said anything about arresting my father." said Draco in a low voice.

"That's because you're not going to arrest him." said Harry. "You're gonna kill him."

"Are you mental? That's life in Azkaban!" protested Ron.

"So what he gets arrested and sent back just to escape again?" asked Harry.

"I say we kill him too." said Draco putting up his hands at Ron's shocked look. "Look maybe we can provoke an attack and kill him that way. It would be self defense. We had no choice."

Ron thought about it for a moment. "Okay. I can deal with it if it's like that. Are you sure that Lucius will take the bait?"

"Of course he would. He wants me dead anyways." said Draco nonchalantly.

"Okay fine. Find a way to provoke him into throwing a curse and then one of you the other will kill him." said Harry.

"Not one of us. Me. I'll be the one to do it." said Draco. "Weasley, you try to provoke and if that doesn't work it'll sure work for me and when he fires off a curse, I'll kill him."

"Sorted." said Harry. "But this stays amongst us."

The boys nodded.

Unbeknownst to them however, Hermione and Ginny had heard the entire thing using Fred and George's Extendable Ears to listen in at the door.

"They are completely mad if they think that it's going to be that easy." said Hermione as she pulled the ear back into Ginny's room.

"Everyone is completely mad if they think that we aren't going." said Ginny.

"I can't believe that Ron actually thought that act was going to sway me. He can be so insufferable sometimes." said Hermione.

"He meant it though." said Ginny.

"He did, however I am no one's damsel in distress. And neither are you." said Hermione.

"Exactly. Looks like we need to come up with a plan of our own." said Ginny grinning. "And I think I know what to do."


End file.
